Reborn of Ash
by idiotatlarge
Summary: A fifteen year old Harry finds out he's a werewolf and is plunged into a world of fallen heroes, striving in a world consumed by an unsurmountable force of destruction. An HP/Werewolf: the Apocalypse crossover. Finally Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Reborn

Prologue

Lily Potter held her month old son in her arms as she trekked through the overgrown forest. A bright full moon lit up the night sky, well enough for her to see where she was going. Behind her, James urged her onwards.

Sirius took the rear, twirling his wand absently between his fingers.

Remus led the way.

"No wands beyond this point," he said. "Leave them here. You won't need them anyway."

James and Lily placed their wands on the white rock, next to Remus'. Sirius hesitated, but finally relinquished his too. He had been the least accepting of this. Harry was his godson after all.

"There's nothing to be worried about," Remus said, reading the look on his friend's face. "This is for the greater good."

They reached a clearing in the woods. There, at the centre of a large mushroom ring, stood a white stone altar. A dying fire burned beneath the altar. Seven wolves stood around the circle. Sirius and James tensed at once at the sight of the wolves, but Remus gave them a look to tell them it was safe, and they stepped up to the altar.

"It's time Lily," Remus said. And the red headed witch placed her only son in the arms of the man she knew to be a werewolf.

Remus gently took the tiny boy and placed him on the altar. Harry lay there, fast asleep, bathed in the light of his aupice moon.

"Step back," said Remus, and they retreated outside the circle. Remus dipped his hand into the still burning fire and pulled out a handful of cinders. It burned his fingers, but still he spoke through the pain.

"Luna, take this boy on this night," he said, walking towards the baby on the altar. "Flood this full moon child with your rage on the night of his auspice moon. Gift him with your curse, for I, Remus Lupin, Galliard of the Highest Order, take him as my godson. I baptise him in fire. Let him be reborn."

Lily flinched as Remus smeared the burning cinders over the boy's forehead.

The wolves began to howl.

Chapter 1

"You can't! You won't! You'll be expelled!" Dudley shouted.

In the darkened alley in whysteria walk, his cousin was holding a wand in his face.

"How do you know they haven't changed the rules!" Harry taunted. He was wishing Dudley would attack, just to give him an excuse to unleash his rage on the poor dimwitted Muggle. His anger was close bubbling over. It was always close to the surface ever since he had turned fifteen, but it had become almost unbearable these past few days.

Dudley was visibly terrified at this point, and it took Harry a few seconds to realise that it wasn't just because an underage wizard had pointed a wand in his face. The street had suddenly fogged up, and it was getting incredibly cold.

It struck Harry suddenly, as if someone had unexpectedly doused him with ice cold water: Dementors.

He gripped his wand tighter and tried to navigate through the fog.

"Dudley!"

"No, stop!" he heard his cousin whimper. "What have you done. Undo it now."

"It wasn't me!" Harry roared angrily. But Dudley wasn't listening. His fist collided with Harry's face, and the young wizard stumbled backwards a few steps.

He saw red.

A hot steaming rage coursed through his veins. He lost control completely.

"GIT!" he tried to yell, but all that came out was a roar. Dudley almost wet himself.

Then Harry saw the Dementor. He suddenly realised he'd dropped his wand in the confusion.

No wizard in his right mind would try and tackle dementors without a wand. Very few would try and tackle one at all. But Harry wasn't in his right mind right now. He lunged at the first of the dementors, swiping at his with his hands and snapping at it with his jaws ferally like a cornered animal. An ear-shattering scream erupted from the creature as Harry ripped its arm off its body, and it dissolved into nothingness, the souls it had drunk throughout its miserable life exploding into the night. Harry felt a wild surge of emotion as all the good happy feelings the dementor had fed upon washed over him.

Maybe that was what soothed his rage. He stepped back unsteadily and turned to Dudley, who was mouthing wordlessly.

"It's alright," he said. "I think I killed it."

He was surprised to hear his own voice. It was coarse and husky, and he spoke in growls.

Dudley screamed again and took off running down the street.

And for the first time, Harry noticed how small Dudley had gotten. Or was it he who had become bigger. He looked down at the floor in search for his wand. It seemed so much farther away than usual.

Then he looked down at his hands and his heart almost stopped. They were large clawed animal paws.

"No, this can't be happening," he thought.

Harry stared up at the moon and howled.

He couldn't help it.

"Wake up the whole neighbourhood why don't you," said an amused undoubtedly female voice behind him.

Harry turned around immediately and looked down at the figure of a woman. She was dressed in Muggle clothing, and looked generally unimpressive.

"You want want to return to a less conspicuous form so we can get out of here," she said, not looking at all surprised to see a seven foot monster.

Harry very much wanted to turn back into himself, but he had no idea how.

"Just... think human thoughts. Try and relax. Stop being so pissed off," the woman advised.

Harry wondered what human thoughts were, and what sort of thoughts he was thinking now if it wasn't human thoughts. He also had time to wonder why the woman wasn't carrying a wand if there were dementors about. He suddenly remembered the dementors and looked around.

"Relax, kid," said the woman. "I took care of the other one. Ok, let me help you a little."

She pulled a small wooden flute out of the waistband of her jean and started to play. It was happy little tune, like something wandering minstrels would play in a mideival marketplace. Harry felt his anger subside almost at once. He suddenly felt soothed and happy and content, and wanted nothing more than to listen to the music, and maybe dance or sing to it--

She stopped playing.

"Now, your clothes are a little... well there's no point gathering them up," she said. Harry looked around and noticed his muggle clothing was strewn over five metres on the pavement. Even his shoes had somehow managed to burst open. He also realised he had returned to his normal shape and size. He felt somewhat relieved.

"Come on, let's go," the woman said. "I'm Jenna by the way. And you are?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry muttered stupidly, still trying to collect his thoughts.

Jenna showed no reaction to being introduced to the most famous person in the wizarding world, who also happened to be stark naked.

"Nice to meet you Harry," she said. She was now texting someone on a small red mobile phone, but Harry didn't notice. "Are you cold?"

This was probably not a very bright thing to ask, considering the boy was currently naked and shivering in the cold night air.

"A little," he said. "Well, a lot."

Jenna nobly took off her coat and put it around the teenager's shoulders. Then she went back to texting.

"Ok, let's go to the bus station, someone will get us from there," she said, stuffing the phone back into her jeans pocket.

"Someone... who?" Harry asked.

Jenna ignored him and kept walking. But Harry was starting to feel some of his nerve return to him after the whole ordeal, and suddenly was in need of answers.

"What is going on?" he asked. "Are you a witch?"

Jenna stopped walking and turned around to face Harry. She was shorter than him, and probably just as skinny, but somehow he got the feeling that even without a wand she could beat him silly if she wanted to. Maybe it had to do with the look she gave him.

"Of course not, silly boy," she snapped. "I'm a werewolf, like you."

Harry flinched as if she'd brandished a whip at him.

"But... I haven't been bitten. I can't be a werewolf. Is this some spell you cast on me?" he could feel his anger rising again.

Jenna just rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"What a load of bollocks they feed mage kids," she said, turning back around and starting towards the bus station. "Don't be stupid, it has nothing to do with being bitten."

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with being bitten," Harry yelled, running to catch up. "I happen to know a werewolf, you can't play this trick on me."

"You're a full moon child alright," she laughed. "Always so touchy and so convinced you're right."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Harry was flat out yelling now. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!"

"This wasn't funny to begin with," Jenna said, completely unperturbed by his outburst. It was almost as if she'd been expecting it.

Harry was becoming more and more convinced that this was just some crazy dream, or this woman was playing a very nasty trick on him. Jenna kept walking until she reached the bus station.

"That's it, I'm going home!" Harry said.

"No you're not," Jenna said, as he started to walk away.

"Yeah?" Harry said angrily. "Yeah I am. Try and stop me."

"You're not, you're wearing my coat," Jenna called after him. "You can't walk away with my coat. That's stealing."

Harry walked back hurriedly and stripped off the coat, throwing it violently at Jenna's feet.

"Keep your coat," he said. "I don't want it."

Naked once more, he started to walk down the street towards Privet Drive. But he had only gone a couple of steps when a large red car pulled up next to the bus station, and a very familiar voice called out from it.

"Jenna," called the voice. "Is that... Harry?"

Harry turned around to look at the person in the car, who seemed just as surprised to see him.

"Lupin?"


	2. Chapter 2: Full Moon Child

Chapter 2

"You two know each other?" Jenna shrugged. "Well, I'll be off then."

Harry was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was naked in the presence of his professor. Well, ex-professor, but it was still somewhat embarrassing. He blushed.

"Jenna, wait," Remus said, getting out of the car. "Harry, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I promise I will answer all of them. Just get the car. It's too dangerous to be standing out here."

"Not to mention freezing," Jenna added. "But then I have my coat."

Harry nodded dumbly. Remus opened the car door and Harry slid into the backseat. Jenna got into the passenger seat and tossed the coat into the backseat next to Harry.

"There's some clothes in the back, Harry," Remus said as he started the car. "They should fit you."

Harry nodded again, and started to get dressed silently.

"Very pleasant young man, isn't he?" Jenna smirked, glancing back at Harry as he pulled on a black shirt.

"He's just had his first change, what do you expect?" Remus said with a hint of a smile. Harry was fully aware that they were talking about him, but the rest of the conversation was completely going over his head. His first change?

"I don't reckon I was that violent when I had mine," Jenna insisted.

"No, you just annoyed everyone until they got violent," Remus said. It was his turn to smirk.

Harry was now fully dressed and going over the events of the night, trying to rationalise things. He suddenly seemed to realise what was wrong with this picture. Lupin was driving a car.

"Uh, Professor," he said suddenly. "Why aren't we apparating to... wherever we're going?"

"Appa-what-now?" Jenna raised her eyebrows at the boy, completely perlexed.

"We can't," Lupin said. "It is protected by wards. Kind of like the ones Dumbledore has put over Hogwarts, but more powerful. More... sacred."

Harry felt himself shiver at the way Remus said sacred. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"But... I am a werewolf," he said slowly. "Without having been bitten."

"Now you're getting there," Jenna cut in. "The whole bitten thing is just a rumour. One we encourage among the wizards. Just like we encourage the rumour that we don't exist to humans."

"But Professor," Harry started.

"You can call me Remus, Harry. We're not in school," Remus said.

"Oh," Harry didn't quite feel comfortable calling him by his first name, so he avoided it. "But you were bitten. You said you were. In the shrieking shack. And Dumbledore..."

"There were wizards around that we needed to keep the truth from," Remus said. "Yes, even you at the time. I was left without any guidance. My first change followed a rather nasty bite by a dog, so my parents assumed I had been bitten. I assumed I had been bitten. I accepted that I had no control over it. I sought a cure. But of course, there was no cure, because this was no disease. Because Dumbledore kept the secret so well, it wasn't until after I left Hogwarts that they found me, and let me know the truth."

"They?" Harry asked.

"The Nation," Remus said. "Like wizards, we have our own society. Our own hierarchy."

Harry let it all sink in as he leaned back in his seat. His eyes started out the window just as the clouds gave way to the full moon. Harry felt it stir him. It was a strange emotion, a mixture of rage and sadness, and hope.

_Wake up, Full Moon Child. Your new life is about to begin._

"So... what makes us werewolves?" he asked. "Are we born that way?"

"Yes, and no," Remus said. "When you are born, you are chosen by Luna. And you will have a godfather, or godmother, chosen to perform your baptism. I myself performed yours, when you were just a month old, under the light of your Auspice moon."

"My auspice moon?"

"The phase of the moon you were born under," Remus explained. "It defines your path in life. Your gifts, your shortcomings... your rage."

"Rage," Harry echoed. He had felt the rage. He could still feel it. It had almost consumed him totally before. He wasn't so sure he could control himself if it threatened to overwhelm him again.

"Harry, we all have the rage," Remus said. "You more than others, because you were born under a full moon. If you do not find a way to keep the beast inside you at bay, it will take you over. You will become nothing more than a slave to it. If you learn to control it, it will be your greatest weapon against the enemy. If it controls you, you will be put down like a rabid animal. Remember that."

The car stopped.

"We're here," Remus said. "Leave your wand in the car."

"What?" Harry protested. He was just about to walk blindly into a new possibly dangerous place. Going in without his wand was madness. Remus might as well be asking him to leave his head behind.

"Trust me, Harry," Remus insisted. "You will not need it. Your spells will do little against werewolves. Well, except maybe the really powerful ones."

"But," Harry said. "Then there's no harm in taking it along."

"You walk in as one of us," Remus said. "Not as a wizard."

Harry hesitated stubbornly, but Remus' eyes told him to trust him. He wouldn't do anything to endanger Harry. Unless...

"Prove it," he said. "Prove that this is all real, and not some plot to disarm me and kill me."

"Yikes," Jenna said. "Go easy on the paranoia, cub. You're still young."

"Jenna, go and tell them we're on our way," Remus said. "Tell them i bring a Full Moon Cub to the circle."

Jenna shrugged and opened the car door. She stepped out and left Harry and Remus in the car.

"It's good to be careful, Harry," Remus said, once they were alone. "But I would not mislead you. I need you to trust me now, like Lily and James did on the night of your baptism. Like you did on the night in the shrieking shack. Trust me."

Harry nodded, and finally relinquished his wand. Together, he and Remus stepped out of the car and looked around.

He was standing at the edge of a large forest. There was no house for miles, and there were no people. He couldn't even see Jenna, so he assumed she must have walked into the forest. But there was a small path, not enough for a car, but enough for a human to walk through, and it was lit up with hundreds of tiny lights, so that people could see it and not get lost if they walked through at night. Remus started down the path, and Harry followed. Neither of them said a word. Harry had a feeling that this was a very solemn occasion, and saved his questions for later.

They walked for approximately half an hour before they started hearing voices. Harry had to strain himself to hear, it seemed that there was more than one voice, talking at once. As they got closer he could start to make out a bonfire in the clearing up ahead. A grey haired man, leaning heavily on wooden staff, stood at the centre of the circle. Three people stood in front of him, two boys and a girl. They all looked to be about Harry's age. The boys had painted their faces and their chests with strange runes and symbols that Harry was sure Hermione would be able to decipher, but left him completely at loss. The girl who stood between them was holding a torch in her hand. Around them, stood a circle of men and wolves, all of them watching the three children. Harry tried to look around for Jenna, but saw no sign of her.

"Who steps from the shadow?" said the old man. Harry's heart stopped, until he realised that he was talking to the children.

"_We, who are not now what we once were." _they answered in unison.

"Who comes in the night, cold and hungry?" he asked.  
"_We, who do not hunger for prey or warmth, seek wisdom this night," _they answered.  
"Who comes before us wounded and dying?" he asked.

Harry felt a shiver down his spine as they chanted their response.  
"_We who have fought the enemy and yet live. We who tend our own."_  
"Who comes before the fire, nameless?" the old man spoke.  
"_We who are without a name, yet seek one." _they said together.  
"Who comes in the light of the rising moon?"  
"_We who have fought the bitter battle."_  
"Who comes in the glory of our Mother?"  
"_Your children once, but never again."_  
"Who comes before us as warriors, children no longer?"  
"_We do. We are a pack."_

The man nodded and raised his staff.  
"So let it be sung. So be it. Welcome."  
Howls erupted from the assembled, men and wolves together. The three children at the centre suddenly started to change. The girl became a large white-furred wolf-beast, standing on its hind legs and still holding the torch, although it was much smaller now compared to her size. The boys shifted too, the one to the left becoming a black jackal like beast, kind of like the ones Harry had seen in books about ancient Egypt. The last boy become reddish-brown wolf-man, slightly smaller than the other two, but still exceptionally large.

Then they turned their faces towards the moon and broke into a howl.


	3. Chapter 3: Wisdom Well

**Chapter 3**

"Let the revel begin," the man shouted over the din. The three young werewolves howled as the took a running leap and vaulted the fire one by one. Soon enough, the rest of the group started joining in.

Meanwhile, Remus pulled Harry towards the old man, trying to avoid getting mowed over by enthusiastic wolves.

"Remus," said the man, catching sight of him. "You missed a fantastic rite of passage. The young ones show such promise. Is this the cub?"

Remus nodded.

"This is Harry Potter," he said.

The man placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked him over.

"Harry, this is Richard Storm-Crow, leader of the Sept at Devon," Remus explained.

"Another mage-child," said Storm-Crow thoughtfully.

"You were just singing the other one's praises," Remus said.

"Yes, but it makes me uneasy," said Storm-Crow. "It makes me very uneasy."

He started walking, leaning heavily on his staff as he did. Harry noticed that Storm-Crow didn't look very old, but like Lupin he had a certain weatherbeaten look about him. Like a man who had seen too much in a very short time.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked.

"Wizard children have trouble integrating," Remus explained. "They're usually more suspicious, having been told stories about werewolves. Muggle children don't care. Until their first change, they're either convinced werewolves aren't real, or their parents have explained the whole deal to them and they're already expecting it."

Harry suddenly realised why Jenna had been so thick about the wand and apparating. She was a muggle.

"They're all muggles?" Harry asked, somewhat shocked.

"We're werewolves, Harry," Remus said. "There is no distinction between wizard and muggle here."

"But we can do magic, they can't," Harry said. Maybe it was just him, but he felt that gave him an advantage. He couldn't imagine going up against a death eater without a wand.

"We have our own brand of magic," Remus said. "You will learn about it all soon enough."

Remus sighed. There was so much to do, and so little time before Harry had to return to Hogwarts.

"So I was... chosen," Harry said. "For what?"

"To fight, Harry," Remus said. "To join in an age old war of good against evil. To protect the mother from those that would do her harm."

"The mother?" Harry echoed.

"Gaia," Remus said. "Mother Earth."

Harry looked completely stumped. He had the feeling he had stumbled unto some weird cult that performed arcane rituals, worshipped the Earth and the Moon, and just happened to be werewolves.

"It all just sounds a little... mad," Harry said.

Remus chuckled.

"That's how I felt when I was first told," he said.

Harry sighed. As if being a wizard wasn't enough to handle. Now he had to handle being a werewolf as well.

"What are all these wolves doing here?" Harry asked, wondering if they were part of the ritual.

But before he could answer, a large grey wolf wandered up to him. Harry instinctively reached for his wand, but it was still locked away safely in Lupin's car. Instead he got ready to run.

But the wolf suddenly reared on its hind legs, and started to shift. It's fur disappeared, except on its head where it got longer and redder, and where there had been a wolf, Jenna was standing in front of him.

"What wolves," she said innocently. Harry almost jumped.

"Harry, that is one of the forms werewolves can take," Remus said, hiding a smile. "You are now a creature of two worlds, man and wolf. Try it."

Harry looked puzzled.

"How?" he asked.

"Just think--" Jenna started.

"Yeah just think wolf thoughts," Harry interrupted her. "What the hell are wolf thoughts?"

"See, you're learning," Jenna smirked.

Harry closed his eyes, getting quite annoyed with Jenna. She seemed to enjoy tormenting him.

"Another way to do it is to just use your rage," she said.

"How?" Harry asked again. He wished they would stop speaking in riddles.

"Close your eyes," Remus said.

Harry looked sceptical, but humoured him and closed her eyes.

"Now," he said. "Think of running. You're on four legs. You are hunting your prey in the wilderness. Reach inside, find your instincts ..."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Lupin.

Way up.

He suddenly felt more alive than he had ever felt in his life. Maybe it was just the joy of having succeeded, or the freedom of being a wolf. He barked happily, and turned around and started chasing his tail.

Jenna laughed.

"Cubs are fun," she said.

Harry suddenly understood why everyone had been acting so crazy. This was exhilirating. He bounded off and started chasing the other wolves, joining in their games and snapping playfully at their tails. The three kids who had been standing at the centre before had also taken their wolf forms. Harry recognised the snowy white female and the jackal-like male. The runes and paintings he had drawn on his skin were visible now on his black fur. He nudged Harry playfully, and included him in their somewhat rough, yet friendly games. Harry didn't feel like a stranger anymore. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was with family, although he had never met these people before in his life.


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting

Harry was woken up by a wet nose nudging his ear. He stretched and yawned, and then opened his eyes. The white female wolf from the night before was prodding him gently.

The bonfire had died out, and all that was left of it were a few smouldering cinders. Some of the wolves lay in the clearing, still asleep although the sun had started to rise. Harry looked around for Remus and Jenna but saw no sign of them.

"Hunt?" the white wolf barked at him. Harry would have found it strange that he understood "wolf", but for some reason he accepted it. Enough strange things had happened these past four years, he was willing to accept almost anything. Besides, he was a wolf now. It made sense that he would understand their speech.

He jumped up and followed the white wolf. The two males were already ready and waiting. Harry noticed that the small red wolf looked the most like him. He tried to remember what they had looked like in their human forms. The girl had been blond, and the jackal had been tall and black and muscular. The red wolf had been skinny and blond, and generally unimpressive. He hadn't seen their faces in the shadow of the bonfire though, and wondered if he would be able to recognise them, should they return to their natural forms.

Harry had, of course, never hunted before, but he was excited to see what it was like, and nervous too. He followed the wolves as they moved soundlessly through the thicket, searching for their prey. He trailed behind a little, but they were patient and waited for him. They spread out, splitting into groups of two. The two male wolves soon disappeared from Harry's sight, as they were trying to avoid being noticed, leaving him with the white female. He was amazed how they could move so quietly.

Suddenly, she slowed down, moving more stealthily. Harry looked around, and the reason they slowed became apparent shortly as he could make out a deer in the distance. The white wolf was crawling on her belly with Harry close behind. There was no sign of the other two at all. After crawling a little closer, the deer's head suddenly jerked upright and it looked around. The wolf kept her slow approach, but the deer obviously knew something was up and suddenly it turned and bolted. Harry felt disheartened, but the wolves didn't seem at all perturbed. The two males gave chase to cut the deer off. Harry almost rose to follow them, but seeing the female lying placidly beside him with no intention of moving made him reconsider. The pair soon gave up and slowed to a trot, as the deer was moving too fast and they had no chance of catching up. Harry thought it was over, and was ready to go back and get some breakfast the "normal" way, but the pack didn't stop stalking, regardless of failure. The found a lone boar next, but the constant tension set Harry's nerves on edge and as they moved in around the boar, he moved too quickly and alerted the boar before they were close enough for a chase to even be worth attempting. The boar went free and the s wolves didn't even move out of the undergrowth, they all knew the danger of wasting energy on a futile chase.

Still unperturbed by their failure, and an hour after they started, they finally located another deer to stalk. Harry kept low, waiting for someone else to make the first move. The white female reacted first and sprung to her feet, heading off at a full sprint with Harry trailing behind. The deer responded a moment after he started running, turning and bolting away to the right. It got enough speed to start pulling away before he caught up and Harry could feel sickening failure tugging at him again. But the black Jackal leapt out as if out of nowhere, bowling the deer to the ground and the red wolf bit at it's neck and ripped it open in a spray of blood.  
Harry and the white wolf caught up a moment later and the three wolves stood around the dying animal as the jackal ripped at the deer's belly and devouring it's bowels and liver quickly. The rest of the pack fell on the tattered corpse. Harry held back at first, a little hesitant to join in, but instinct, and probably peer pressure, took over and he joined in his first hunted meal.

Harry didn't return to the Dursley's. He spent the rest of his wonderful summer with Remus, learning more about his new heritage. He never found out what happened to Dudley, but he was sure uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had refused to buy any story about werewolves and dementors, so his secret was safe. The three teens who had completed their rite of passage and taken Harry on his first hunt went home that same day, and Harry caught a glimpse of the blond girl before she walked off. He was disappointed that he hadn't gotten to say goodbye. He felt strangely close to them after the hunt.

But most of the Sept members had their own lives and families which they returned to when they weren't performing their duties. Harry learned that there were a lot of duties at the Sept. There were the Sept elders, who held council and decided important things that he wasn't supposed to know about. This was where things weren't much different than the wizarding world. There was the Sept Warder, a tall bearded man with a strong Scots accent, whose duty it was to patrol the bawn's perimetre and make sure it was all safe from intruders. There was Denna, the Sept's mystic, a pretty woman in her thirties, who told Harry a lot of things about spirits which he didn't understand.

He learned that he could not only shift into a wolf and a wolf-monster, but if he concentrated hard enough, he could turn into a hulking beast of a man, or a large dire wolf.

But perhaps his favourite lesson was the Umbra.

Remus woke him up early one morning, and told him to get dressed and meet him out by the well deep in the forest. Harry, still half asleep, had made his way to the well. He found it easier navigating when he was a wolf. His senses were sharper, and he seemed to have an inherent sense of direction which he lacked as a human.

Remus was already there, waiting.

"Morning," Harry said, shifting back to his human form.

"You've become quite good at this," Remus said.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "I think I've gotten the hang of this. Well the middle forms are still a little tough."

"Yes, they are not as easy," Remus said. "Come here, I want to show you something."

Harry noticed Remus was staring at the water in the well. He walked over to him and stared at the water too.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"What do you see?" Remus asked.

"Uh, a well, with water," Harry said. "And my reflection."

"Look past your reflection," Remus said. "Let your perception slide out of focus. Look past the water. What do you see."

Harry sighed and tried to do what Remus suggested. He took off his glasses and tried again. It was easier to let his perception slide out of focus, and slip through the cracks...

The world changed.

Harry looked around in awe. He was still in the forest, but everything seemed so much more alive. The colours seemed stronger, the air lighter, even the trees seemed to be breathing. The small cottages in the distance, where the sept members stayed, had vanished. In fact, everyone had vanished, even Remus.

"Wow," Harry breathed, before realising he was once again naked.

Two seconds later, Remus appeared beside him.

"Welcome to the Umbra, Harry," he said, smiling. "It's your birthright."

"What is this place?" Harry said.

"The spirit world," Remus said. "It is said that the physical realm and the umbral realm were once one, but the gauntlet split them apart. Reflections are are cracks in the gauntlet. We are the only ones with the ability to slip through."

"Spirits?" Harry echoed. "And wizards can't come here?"

He was a little saddened at the idea that he could never bring Ron and Hermione to this place. It was just so beautiful, so peaceful, he knew they would love it.

"It's amazing," he said.

"I'm sure some wizards in history have found ways to breach the gauntlet," Remus said. "But they don't understand it, so they can't really know what they have done."

"I'm not sure I understand it either," Harry said. "But I could stay here forever."

"A dangerous thought," Remus said. "The more you stay here, the more you lose your connection with the physical world. Many werewolves have wandered into the spirit world, never to return. Don't be tempted Harry."

"So why did you bring me here?" Harry asked, a little cut that he would apparently have to leave so quickly.

"You will learn to use this place," Remus said. "You will never understand it fully. You are a full moon child, and therefore a Warrior. Not a mystic. Even they can spend their lives exploring the spirit world, and never learn all there is to know about it. But I brought you here because this is a place that we protect too. The Umbra is so peaceful here because this is one of the sacred places. This is one of the last such places in England, even the world. You will see the Umbra to be more chaotic and dangerous in places that aren't so balanced. It will give you insight on what sickness plagues that specific place."

Harry's eyes were drinking in the scenery, but his ears were focused on Remus.

"We don't have much time before you go back to school," Remus said. "I wanted to show you this before you left, and stumbled upon it by mistake. I wish we had more time."

"You will stay in touch with me while I'm at school?" Harry asked.

"Of course," he said. "We can even meet regularly. But Harry, you mustn't tell anyone about this, no matter how understanding they seem. Only our kin can hear about this. Remember that."

Harry nodded absently. Inside he was smiling. He had never had someone like this, someone outside Hogwarts to talk to like a parent. Of course there was Hagrid, but he couldn't really talk to him. And Sirius was more like a brother than a parent.

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on, we'd better get back before you lose yourself in this place," he said.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to School

Remus and Harry pushed through the barrier at King's Cross and arrived on platform nine and three quarters.

"Write me if there's a problem, Harry," Remus said. "And remember, control your anger, especially when the moon is..."

"HARRY!"

They both turned around to be greeted by a red-headed blur that streaked across the platform and wrapped a long gangly arm around Harry's neck.

"Don't smother him, Ron," came Hermione's bossy greeting.

Harry grinned at the sight of his two best friends. He hadn't realised how much he had missed them over the summer. He hadn't had time to realise it before.

"What gives," Ron said, finally letting go of Harry. "We wrote you tons of letters. We wanted to tell you everything that was going on. You never wrote back after your birthday!"

Remus gave Harry a warning look that Hermione didn't miss.

"Uh, I'll tell you later," Harry said. "Come on, help me get my stuff on the train."

He turned around to Remus, not really knowing what to say. He didn't feel right giving the man a hug, but that was what he would have done if he was his father. Remus spared him the discomfort by giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Take care, Harry," he said. "And don't forget your wand."

Harry smiled. Ron was already loading up his trunk and Hermione had taken care of Hedwig. Harry joined them.

"So what's the big secret?" Hermione whispered.

"Something big has happened to me over the summer," Harry whispered back. "I'll tell you all about it on the train. Away from prying ears."

Harry grinned as he took Hedwig from her. Hermione looked suspicious.

"Harry, does this have anything to do with You-know-who?" she asked.

"What?" Harry looked surprised. He had completely forgotten about that. How could he have forgotten about the most dangerous wizard in the world, the one who had killed his family, and on more than one occasion, almost killed him.

"No, no it's not about that at all," he said. It suddenly struck him how much of his life had revolved around Voldemort. The last month had seemed like a break from all that fear. Now he was back to living it. With a jolt he remembered the night at the graveyard, Cedric, Voldemort rising again. He didn't even notice that people were whispering, or that Ginny was walking down the corridor. He almost walked straight into her.

"Harry, would you watch where you're going," she scolded. "Anyway, there's no more empty compartments down that way. We'll have to stay here."

"But there's already someone in there," Ron said, peeking through the glass.

"It's just Luna Lovegood," Ginny said, punching him on the arm. "Stop giggling, Ron."

"Is that a Rabbit's foot hanging around her neck?" he said, unable to contain himself. He was now shaking with laughter.

"She's a bit weird, ok," Ginny said. "Be polite."

She slid the door open, and Harry got his first glimpse of Luna Lovegood.

Ron, and Hermione fell into the compartment, and Ginny followed, sliding the door shut.

"Ron, you're on my foot," Hermione said. "Hey Luna, do you mind if we share?"

"Not at all," Luna looked up and her eyes rested on Harry.

"You're Harry Potter," she said.

"I know I am," Harry said. Ron laughed.

The train started to move, and Ron, who had just managed to pull himself to his feet, tumbled over again flattening Hermione.

"You're Ron Weasley, aren't you," Luna said.

"Don't you two have prefect duty?" Ginny said, helping Ron to his feet before he suffocated Hermione.

"Oh shit," Ron said. "We should go."

"Prefect duty?" Harry asked. "Who's a prefect?"

"Well, me and Hermione sort of got made prefects over the summer..." Ron mumbled. He was blushing. Harry noticed the prefect's badge for the first time. He found it odd that he had missed it before.

"Oh," he said, wondering why it bothered him so much that Ron was made prefect. "Well, good for you. We'll talk later then."

Ron gave him a forced smile.

"I wish I didn't have to do it," he said. "I mean only prats want to be prefects."

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione pushed him out of the compartment and Ginny slid the door shut after them. She started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Harry said, still a little cut but not quite sure why. It's not like he wanted to be a prefect.

"Well, you weren't there, but Hermione sort of spent the summer with us," she explained, still giggling irritably. "She and Ron have been spending a lot of time together."

"Oh," Harry said, suddenly aware of what the feeling was. He felt left out. Ron and Hermione were prefects together without him. They had spent the summer together without him. And now they were off doing prefect duty, _without him._

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be," Harry snapped, feeling his temper start to rise.

Ginny looked hurt.

"Well you don't have to be a prat about it," she said.

"Gin, I'm sorry," he said, not feeling very sorry, but regretting having snapped at her.

"Forget it," she slid the door open and stomped off, leaving Harry alone in a compartment, with Luna Lovegood, who was reading a magazine upside down.

"That wasn't very nice," she said.

"Yeah well I don't care what you think," Harry said, slouching in his seat and sulking. For the first time in his life he wished he didn't have to be on the Hogwarts' express.

Luna lowered the newspaper and started at Harry with her large orb-like blue eyes. It was irritating.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, and went back to her magazine.

Harry stared back for a while before looking away.

Then something clicked in his mind and he sat bolt upright.

"You're her," he said.

"I am?" Luna asked.

"Yes, the girl from the hunt. The white wolf!" he said. "I was there at your rite of passage. I went hunting with your pack."

"Oh," Luna put down the magazine and stared at Harry. "You're the red cub."

Harry was a little taken aback at being called a cub by someone who was younger than him, but he knew it was only because he hadn't had his Rite of Passage yet, and it had nothing to do with age.

"Wow, that's odd," he said. "You of all people."

"Well I thought it would be pretty obvious," Luna said. "Considering my mother named me Luna. As if that wasn't a dead giveaway."

"Not really," Harry said. "Where's your pack?"

"They don't go to Hogwarts'," Luna said. "Michael goes to Eaton and Jake... well he goes everywhere."

"Oh," Harry had no idea what she meant by that.

"I knew it was you," Luna said suddenly. "Well I didn't know you were Harry Potter. But the elders were talking about us a lot lately."

"What do you mean "us"?" Harry asked.

"Mage-kids," Luna said. "Some don't want to interfere with wizard business. Lupin said they should, because You-Know-Who is a threat to everyone, and everything."

"Why wasn't I told about this," Harry said. "It involves me."

"Does it?" Luna asked.

"Of course it does," Harry said irritably. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm the one Voldemort is after."

"Oh," Luna said. "Well, I don't suppose they see it that way. You're just a cub to them. They won't take you very seriously until you're at least ranked."

Ginny chose that moment to return, flanked by none other than Neville Longbottom, and his despicably messy plant.

Luna immediately returned to her magazine, and Harry was left to endure the awkward silence with Ginny, who had decided she wasn't talking to him.

Ron and Hermione returned a full half hour later, looking for all intents and purposes as if they'd just participated in seven hunts and caught nothing. Ron complained about it, but Harry wasn't really listening. Whenever Ron and Hermione were around, he could feel the rage building up again. He didn't want to be angry, or jealous. They were his best friends in the world. But somehow he couldn't help but feel distant and left out every time they relived their summer experiences.

"We're almost there," Hermione jumped up suddenly. "Ron, quick, we need to sort out the younger ones."

Ron groaned as he stood up.

"Ginny can you handle Pig?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "See you later, Harry."

But Harry just stared dumbly out the window. Ron shrugged and left the compartment. Ginny and Neville watched Harry, somewhat perplexed, but nobody bothered the angry full moon child. Even to them, his rage was evident, and best avoided.

The train slowed to a halt and Ginny, Neville and Luna started to put make their way outside with their cages and plant. Harry caught up with them in the pouring rain, and noticed that Hagrid wasn't around to usher the first years unto the boats. He made his way towards the horseless carriages, and almost did a double take when he saw the large winged horses that were pulling them.

"What the hell are those?" he asked.

"What the hell is what?" Ron asked, catching up with him. Unlike Harry he wasn't wet at all, since Hermione had cast an impervious charm on his robes.

"Those things that are drawing the carriages!" he asked.

"What things? Are you alright?" Ron looked worried, but apparently more worried about staying out in the cold and getting left behind. "Come on, Hermione found us a carriage."

Harry stood in the rain, dumbstruck.

"They're Thestrals," Luna said. "They're spirit horses. We can see them, because we're part spirit."

"Hogwarts uses spirit horses?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Well, I'm not sure they know what they are," Luna said. "Are you coming or not?"

Shivering, Harry followed her into the carriage, and the group finally made its way up to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6: Harry's Mistake

Harry tried to talk to Luna again, but between getting his classes sorted out and Ron and Hermione pestering him about his summer vacation, he wasn't able to get a quiet moment to himself.

"I don't see why you're so interested in her anyway," Ron said as they sat in the common room, alone for once. "I mean she's nice enough, but she's just a little... off. She thinks that rabbit's foot protects her from sprites or something."

Hermione laughed.

"Maybe it does," Harry said.

"Don't be silly, Harry," Hermione said. "What's wrong with you anyway, you've been acting strange all afternoon. Is it that new defense teacher?"

"No, it's not that," Harry said. "Look, I've been meaning to tell you this, but we never had time alone before. It's about what happened to me over the summer."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, and turned to Harry.

"We've been meaning to ask," Hermione said. "But we didn't want to push you. I mean you've been acting very strangely lately."

"Yeah and you're always so angry, we've been a little scared to be honset," Ron said. Hermione jabbed him with her elbow.

"What? He has," Ron said, rubbing the spot on his chest where she had jabbed him.

"Yeah, well that's part of it," Harry said, excited to share his secret with someone, especially Ron and Hermione. "Ok, don't be shocked. Don't freak out until I've told you the full story. But... over the summer Dudley and I got attacked by dementors--"

"Dementors?" Hermione interrupted. "In a muggle neighbourhood?"

"That's not the half of it," Harry said. "I also discovered... I'm a werewolf."

When Harry remembered this later, he always felt stupid not to have anticipated this reaction. Hermione gasped in disbelief, and Ron laughed.

"You're joking," he said, shaking his red head. "Harry, we passed a full moon. You live in my dormitory. If you were a werewolf, I would have known."

"It doesn't work like that," Harry said.

"Of course it does," Hermione said knowingly. "I mean there is a potion, but even then we would have noticed you going missing to curl up in a cupboard somewhere."

"No really, it doesn't," Harry said, raising his voice a few decibels. He was getting a little annoyed at the constant interruptions. "If you would let me finish."

Hermione cringed at the way he snapped at her. Harry couldn't help notice that people seemed to do that a lot lately. Before, when he had gotten angry and yelled or broken things, they had tried to calm him down. Nowadays it was almost as if they were afraid of him.

Suddenly, he knew how he could make it clear to both of them that he wasn't messing around.

"Just watch, ok," he said.

Smiling in the firelight, he shifted to his warform. Seconds later, large red wolf-man with heavy claws and a massive jaw stood where Harry had been. He had to bow his head slightly to fit, or he would have touched the ceiling.

Ron jumped up from his seat, and Hermione screamed.

Harry immediately returned to his human form. Suddenly, this didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. Ron could hardly look at him, and Hermione was mouthing wordlessly in the silence.

She regained her wits first. Well, at least she regained the ability to talk first.

"Ok," she said. "We've got to get you to Dumbledore. There's potions... they help."

"I don't want potions," Harry said. "I'm not dangerous. Not to you at least."

"Harry, you're a werewolf," Ron said slowly. "How did you transform, the moon isn't out."

"I told you it doesn't work that way," Harry said. "Stop being thick."

"He's not being thick," Hermione retorted. "It's what all the books say. It's what Snape taught us."

"Maybe you should stop listening to what people tell you," Harry said, his tone getting dangerous again.

"I like this new world," he said. "I have people who are like me. We have a purpose, we know we are here for something. It's not all about Voldemort anymore. I know there's bigger things out there now."

"What bigger things?" Ron asked.

"Spirits, Gaia," Harry said.

"What is Gaia?" Ron asked.

"The mother," Harry said. "We protect her. It's what we were created for. We are her warriors."

"Harry," Hermione said. "Harry I'm sorry... but it sounds like you've joined a cult."

"They're not a cult," Harry said, really angry now. "They're my family."

Again, Ron and Hermione exchanged meaningful looks. Harry had begun to hate those looks.

"Lupin said you wouldn't understand," he yelled. "I should have listened to him."

He stormed off out of the portrait hole, leaving Ron and Hermione standing in the common room with worried looks on their faces.

He knew they would be talking about him now that he was gone. They would be discussing how crazy he was. Maybe they believed all the stuff in the prophet about the curse having addled his brains. Or maybe they didn't care. They could just go back to being cozy together and leaving him out.

He walked through the hallways, so lost in his own thoughts that he was unaware that students were making circles around him to avoid his full moon rage. He didn't return to the common room until it was way past curfew, and he was sure Ron and Hermione were both asleep. He fell into one of the comfy armchairs by the fire, and found himself wishing he was back at the Sept. If only it was Christmas already.

Suddenly, Harry got an idea. He ran upstairs and, casting a silencing charm as not to wake the other boys, started going through Ron's belongings. He knew Ron kept a pouch with floo powder somewhere, for emergencies. Finding it, he hurried back downstairs and tossed a pinch of it in the fire. It wasn't much, but it should be enough. As the flames turned green, he poked his head into the fire and said: Greengrass Cottage.

His heart leapt at the sight of Lupin's tidy cabin where he had spent the best summer of his life. He couldn't help but grin at the memories, his fight with Ron and Hermione lost in the back of his mind. Someone was wandering through the kitchen, but Harry couldn't quite make out who.

"Hello," he called out.

Jenna almost jumped at the sight.

"Holy Jebus," she said, looking at Harry's disembodied head. "Damn, that still manages to creep me out, no matter how many times Remus does it."

She knelt by the fire to get a better look at Harry. He took a second to wonder what she was doing in Remus' cabin at this time of night, and then wonder if he had the right cabin.

"Is... Remus here?" he asked urgently. "I don't have much time."

"He just left," Jenna said. "What's wrong, cub? You look blue."

"I was hoping to talk to him," he said. His knees were starting to hurt from the stone floor, and he wished he'd gotten a pillow.

"I can tell him to call you when he gets back," she said. "Or fireplace you, or whatever you mages call it."

"No, it's ok, I was just hoping to talk to him," he said. "It's just some personal stuff."

Jenna raised her eyebrows at Harry.

"Ahh, I see. Guy talk."

"No," Harry said. "It's just, I told Ron and Hermione about what happened last summer and..."

He trailed off, not really wanting to discuss this with Jenna. He wasn't really sure he liked her. He didn't dislike her, but she had a habit of rubbing people the wrong way. Remus said it was because she was a New Moon, and it was their job to be annoying.

"Oh, cub," Jenna said, sitting back on the rug to get more comfortable. "That's a rookie mistake. But it's ok. I did it too. My mother tried to have me committed."

She didn't sound sarcastic or condescending for once. In fact she sounded genuinely sorry. Harry smiled a little.

"Harry, they'll never understand," she said. "But if they're really your friends, they will accept that they can't understand. They'll accept that this is your calling. Just give it time."

Harry nodded. He felt slightly better, even if it was only because he had talked to someone about it.

"Hey, do you want some meringue pie?" she asked.

"Uh, that depends," Harry said. "Did you make them?"

"Of course not," Jenna said, getting up to collect the pie. "Remus did."

"Ok, then," Harry said.

She sat back down and started stuffing the pie into his mouth.

"I have some news that might cheer you up, cub," she said.

"Hmf?" Harry responded, his mouth still full of pie.

"There's a moot at the end of the month," she said. "Storm-Crow has been talking about it for weeks. Remus convinced him that you should attend."

Harry swallowed his pie in one gulp.

"Really?" he asked. "Brilliant."

"Just remember, this is serious business," she said. "Cubs have no voice at the moot, so remember your place."

"I will," Harry said, too happy about being allowed to attend the moot to care that he was being treated like a child. "But how will I get out of school?"

"We have someone at Hogwarts," she said. "Someone's who kin, and high up enough to get you out on some random excuse."

"Who?" Harry asked. The only person he could think of was Luna, but he didn't ssee how she could get him out with any excuse. Except maybe by pleading insanity.

"Is that footsteps?" Jenna said suddenly.

"Oh shit, someone's coming," Harry quickly withdrew his head from the fire and stood up, blocking the green flames. His foot had managed to fall asleep in the time he was talking to Jenna, and it was all he could do to stop himself falling over again.

It was Ron.

"Why are you up so late?" Harry asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Ron said. "Kept thinking about our row earlier... and, I don't want this to end up like last year, when we stopped talking."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I don't want that either."

"I don't mind this werewolf thing," he said. "And... I don't think Hermione does either. She just doesn't like being told she's wrong."

Harry laughed.

"If you start acting all crazy and stalking Luna Lovegood again, I'm going to be worried though," Ron grinned.

"Alright, no more stalking," Harry promised.

"Now come on, let's go to bed before the sun comes up," Ron said.

Harry smiled. It looked like Jenna had been right after all.


	7. Chapter 7: The Horned Serpent

With the prospect of his first moot looming ahead, Harry couldn't help see things in a better light. Ron and Hermione had avoided talking about the incident, and Harry noticed that he preferred it that way. As Jenna had said, they would learn to accept his calling with time. For now, they stayed out of it. His classes on the other hand weren't going so well. He found it more and more difficult to concentrate as the full moon approached, and he flared up much more easily at Snape's tauntings. Snape was one of the few people who didn't back down when Harry started smouldering. He only assigned the boy more detentions than he had ever had in his life.

Harry found that were only two ways to work off his aggression. One was on the quidditch field, where he could yell all he wanted. The other was Luna, who seemed to have a calming effect on him, much like Jenna's flute. She was his one connection to the Nation, and just seeing her walking through the hallway, with the radish earrings and cork necklace, the tiny rabbit's foot hung around her neck, managed to make him forget about other things and concentrate on the upcoming moot. He wondered if she was going too, and found himself really hoping she was.

"Harry, you should really concentrate," Hermioned nudged him. He realised his potion had once again turned a into a useless green slush. Hermione, whose potion had just managed to turn the perfect purple colour they were shooting for, wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"God, Harry, that's awful," she said.

"Who cares," Harry said, poking his green slime with his wand. "There's better ways to put people to sleep then a sleeping draught."

"Oh really?" Harry almost jumped at the sound of Snape's cold authorative sneer behind him. "And what might those be? Go on, Potter, tell me. I don't even need to tell you how abysmal your potions marks have been so far. You didn't even need anyone's help in flushing your dreams of becoming an auror down the toilet."

"Actually," Harry said hotly. "I'd just tell them that story and they'd fall right asleep."

Ron suppressed a giggle, and even Hermione hid a smile.

"Well Potter, detention again then?" Snape didn't look at all happy.

"Excuse me," said a small voice by the door.

"What is it?" Snape turned to the first year, who mumbled incoherenly for a while trying to find his voice. "I haven't got all day."

"Harry Potter is needed in the headmaster's office," he said. "It's a family emergency."

"Family emergency, Potter?" Harry felt his anger rise at the sound of Draco Malfoy's mocking drawl. "Since when do you have a family?"

Harry would have very much liked to set him straight with a clawed slap across his pointed face. His claws would leave scars there that not even Madam Pomfrey could heal. He imagined how much that would bruise Draco's vanity--

"Potter, get out of my classroom," Snape said. "And take that horrible mess of a potion with you."

"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry said, poking his head into Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said. "It has been arranged for you to go home for the weekend. Sirius has requested you go see him, and since he's your godfather, I agreed."

Harry nodded.

"Should I go get my things?"

"Just one moment," Dumbledore said. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Harry froze.

"Like what, Professor?"

"Is something on your mind?" he asked. "Your friends have been worried about you."

Harry tensed, his eyes widening. Had Ron and Hermione ratted him out to Dumbledore?  
"They haven't told me anything," Dumbledore assured him, reading the expression on Harry's face. "This is my own observation."

Harry remained stubbornly silent, and Dumbledore eventually relented.

"Alright then," he said, sounding disappointed. "If you would please step into the fire. You are to meet them at Lupin's home, Greengrass Cottage."

Harry wasn't at all surprised to hear that. With a huge grin, knowing that he would be home soon, he stepped through the fire.

He tumbled through the floo network, tucking his elbows in and trying not to inhale too much ash, and finally fell out of the fireplace into Remus' kitchen, once again, startling an unsuspecting Jenna as he hit the floor.

"You have got to stop doing that," she said, pulling him up and helping him dust himself off.

"Sorry," Harry grinned. "Is Sirius really here?"

He hadn't seen him since the end of last year, and was really looking forward to talking to him again.

"Yes, he's around," Jenna said. "We didn't know you were arriving so early. Remus will be back this afternoon."

Harry looked around the cabin.

"It's good to be home," he said.

"I bet it is," Jenna smiled. "Interesting travel arrangements you lot have."

"Not half as fun as it looks," Harry assured her.

"It looked like a laugh and a half," Jenna said. "Not as good as a moon bridge."

"A moon bridge?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said. "It's not easy to open one though. And not many people know how. Remus does though."

"But what is it?" he asked.

"It's an umbral passageway. An instantanous jump between two places."

"Like a portkey," Harry said.

"More or less," came Remus' familiar voice from the doorway. "A portkey also uses the other planes to transport you to a location that's seemingly far away, physically. It's amazing how Wizards have managed to develop it without any understanding of the Spirit World. Welcome Home, Harry."

"It's good to be home," he said again. "Thanks for getting them to let me attend the moot."

"It is important that you attend," Remus said. "There are things that will be said that you need to hear. But first, Storm-Crow wants to speak with you."

"Oh," Harry said, a little surprised. "What for?"

"I'm not sure," Remus said.

"Relax, Harry," Jenna said. "He's not as nasty as he looks. Although that doesn't say much, since he looks pretty nasty."

Harry smiled, although it was a little forced. He found Storm-Crow a little intimidating to say the least. He never knew what he was supposed to say around him, and most of the time he wasn't supposed to say anything to begin with.

"Alright," he said.

0 0 0 0

Harry stood outside the small cabin at the centre of the bawn and knocked.

"Come in," came Storm-Crow's husky growl.

Harry pushed the door open and poked his head inside.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he said.

"Rhya," Storm-Crow said.

"Excuse me?"

"The proper address to your elders is rhya, not sir," Storm-Crow said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "Rhya, I didn't know."

"Remus doesn't like titles," Storm-Crow said. "He thinks they are oldfashioned. I think traditions are important to keep. What do you think, cub?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry said. "I mean rhya."

"Sit down."

Harry walked into the cabin and took a seat, and got a good look inside the cabin for the first time.

It was smaller than Remus'. There was a large fireplace along one wall where a fire crackled comfortably. The opposite wall was completely covered with portraits of people, skinned animal hides, and a number of small shields. Harry noticed that the pictures didn't move like those at Hogwarts. Above the fireplace hung a large battleaxe, decorated with runes similar to the ones that Jake and Michael had on the night of their rite of passage.

"Thor's battle axe," said Storm-Crow, noting Harry's gaze. "With it I have slain many of the Wyrm's servants."

Harry had heard a few snippets about the Wyrm, but he wasn't quite sure he understood. It seemed to be some ancient belief that the werewolves had passed down through generations.

Storm-Crow stood up and lifted the axe from its place.

"A battle spirit is bound to it," he said. "It will only serve those who fight with honour."

Harry watched as Storm-Crow wielded the axe expertly, giving it a few swings before returning it to its place above the fireplace.

"You are a full moon child," he said. "Like me, you understand the importance of honour, a fair battle, and a glorious death."

Harry wasn't so sure he wanted a glorious death, or a death at all for that matter. Storm-Crow seemed to sense his uncertainty.

"We were created for a purpose, Harry," he said. "We are the defenders of Gaia, and the Spirit World. We protect Mother Earth wherever she is threatened. We fight corruption, decay and destruction, and the horned serpent that embodies it: the Wyrm."  
He paused for a moment, remembering how cubs reacted differently to their change. Some shuddered with fear and disbelief, others accepted their purpose without question, and a few had somehow known all along.

"You see, in the beginning the Wyrm used to be balance," he said. "The Wyld was chaos, the Weaver was order. Together with the Wyrm, they formed the Triat. Then the Weaver went mad and trapped the Wyrm in her web, driving it mad as well. It is no longer balance.  
"It now embodies anger, corruption, perversion… and it feeds off ours. It sends its children out into the world to encourage humanity to destroy and defile, and in turn feed the Wyrm, making it stronger until it is strong enough to break free and take its insane revenge out on Creation. And that is the war we are fighting."  
He watched Harry closely as he spoke.

"You have seen it." He says quietly, "In your dreams, in your visions; the Eye of the Wyrm at the bottom of the great mountain. You have felt the horror, haven't you?"

Harry nodded slowly. He had experienced these nightmares. They were far scarier than any of the ones of Cedric dying in the graveyard, or of Voldemort.

"And Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Does he serve the Wyrm?"

"Many creatures serve the Wyrm unwittingly," Storm-Crow said. "Whether they take him as their master or not, their actions still feed its unsatiable greed."

"Even if we destroy Voldemort, the war will not be over," Harry said.

"The war will never be over," Storm-Crow said. "We cannot stop it. We can only hold it off for as long as possible."

Harry suddenly felt the hopelessness of the situation. Evil was not just one sadistic wizard. It wasn't wiped out with the death of a Dark Lord or the destruction of a dictator. It was everywhere, waiting for someone to show the right kind of attitude, the right kind of greed, or selfishness, and then it would take them over, consume them, and spread itself in the world.

There was no stopping it.

But that only made Harry more determined to fight it.

"I will see you at the moot, cub," Storm-Crow said, and Harry understood that the meeting was over.

He nodded quietly, and left the cabin.


	8. Chapter 8: The Moot

_Note: If anyone is following this story, I have to tell you that this is going to be the last chapter I publish for the next two weeks. I'm going on holiday, but I will be back after that to update and finish the story. I'm about halfway through as it stands._

_Thanks for reading. And here is Chapter 8:_

That night, the master of the howl called the Sept to gather under the light of the full moon. Harry walked close to Remus and Jenna as they approached the clearing. A fire was burning, as Harry knew was the custom for gatherings such as this one. Many werewolves arrived in their wolf forms, but took their man-forms when they reached the fire. Harry counted at least twenty werewolves, including the council, the Sept's mystic, the warder, and many others he had gotten to know over the summer. Finally, Luna arrived, flanked by her two pack-mates. They sat down with the others. The boys looked very serious, but Luna wore the same dreamy expression that she always did, as if she'd wandered in by accident. Harry knew that this was their first moot too.

Once everyone had taken their place around the fire, Storm-Crow spoke:

"My brothers and sisters in arms," he said. "May Luna's blessing be upon you all. May the Spirits watch favourably over this gathering. Welcome."

There was something commanding about Storm-Crow's voice. Silence fell as soon as he started to speak. Everybody was listening intently. Little did Harry know that he was in for a speech that would put Dumbledore's long-windedness to shame.

"Allow me to welcome to our ranks Wisdom Well's newest pack," he looked straight at the three teens who were sitting near the back. Everyone at the meeting turned their eyes towards them. The blond boy blushed, but the tall black kid who had taken the Jackal's form when he transformed, swelled with pride. Luna didn't really look like she noticed. Even now she seemed to be in her own world.

"They have completed their Rite of Passage, and stand with us today as men and women, children no longer. Welcome to Wisdom Well, may you prove your worth in your actions."

Harry smiled at them, and the blond boy seemed to recognise him, because he smiled back.

"Remember that the enemy is strong," Storm-Crow said. "And the pull of the Wyrm is even stronger. Fall to its clutches, and we will be the first to strike you down. Embrace its madness, and we will deal the death blow..."

He went on. Harry felt it was all very morbid, but he had heard what happens to werewolves that embrace the beast within and fall to its madness. The rage consumed them completely, and they succumbed to their base instincts. They were the worst cannibals, rapists and murderers. Harry knew that there was one such werewolf on Voldemort's side, and the thought made him shiver. He realised that he had stopped listening, but Storm-Crow was still talking.

"And among these wizards is one who threatens as all," he was saying. This caught Harry's interest. "A dark wizard we thought to be dead these many years."

Harry was really listening now.

"You may not know, but this wizard has killed our kin in the past," he said. "He has amassed great power, and we would do well not to underestimate it. Remus, if you would take it from here."

Remus nodded and stood up, and walked to the centre of the circle.

"Friends," he said. "Many of you know that I have come to this world later than I should. I was once one of the ronin, hating myself and everything that Luna had blessed us with. During these years, I learnt much about this wizard. He calls himself Voldemort."

He looked straight at Harry when he said this. Harry felt it strange that none of these people knew how powerful and dangerous the most evil wizard in the world was.

"Many of you," Remus continued. "Many of you would rather stay out of wizard business. But this is something we cannot ignore. Fifteen years ago, this wizard tried to kill one of our own, probably unaware of this child's true heritage. Naturally, he failed to kill the boy, but his parents, our kin, were slaughtered. The boy, protected by the baptism of fire and the rite of protection his mother had placed upon him, survived. This protection almost destroyed Voldemort. He now has returned, and seeks to kill this boy."

The warder suddenly stood up and said loudly.

"If wizards threaten our cubs, then they have declared war!"

A general wave of agreement passed over the assembly.

"Not wizards," said Remus. "One wizard. He has started a dark order, and even has a werewolf in his ranks."

"Treachery," shouted the warder. "What werewolf would betray the Nation for this witchcraft!"

"His name is Fenrir Greyback," said Remus.

"How dare he carry the name of one of our most revered ancestors," said one of the council members. "And dishonour it so. We must call the hunt on this traitor."

"Excuse me."

Harry turned around to see who had spoken. It was the Sept's mystic, who had stayed quiet until now. She stood up and smiled when everyone gave her the floor.

"Who is this cub that the wizards seek to kill," she asked. "What protection has been offered to him."

"This cub is here right now," said Storm-Crow. "His name is Harry Potter."

Harry suddenly saw every eye in the assembly turn to him. He blushed more violently than the blond boy, and tried to avoid everyone's gaze at once. Instead he looked at Remus.

"Then he must be kept here," said the warder. "I will protect him, as is my duty to the Sept."

"Spirit Guardians," said the mystic. "They will alert us to any danger that might befall him."

"No," said Remus. "I'm afraid Harry must return to school, but I assure you he is well protected there."

"Protected by wizards!" said the warder. "That is hardly adequate protection when it is wizards who seek to kill him. Everyone knows mages can't be trusted."

"The answer is simple," said Storm-Crow. "We must kill this Voldemort."

Harry stood up suddenly. He didn't know what possessed him to say it, maybe, as Storm-Crow said, it was his full moon calling.

"I will kill him," he said. "I will rip his heart from his chest and crush it in my claws."

"Oh dear," he heard Jenna sigh behind him.

"Your bravery is commendable, cub," said Strom-Crow sternly. "But this is best left to the warriors who have already achieved their full height."

There was a slight chuckle. Harry felt his face redden.

"He killed my parents," he said. "He would have killed me if it wasn't for the wards and the protections you placed on me. I have already faced him three times, and escaped alive. I want to do this."

"Sit down, cub," said Storm-Crow. "It is not your place to speak at the moot. Sit down, or I will regret my decision to allow you to attend."

There was general silence, which the warder broke.

"Aye, Storm-Crow," he said. "The boy might be wet behind the ears, but he has heart. This should be his battle too."

Harry looked thankfully over to where the large man with the long beard was standing, and smiled.

"We do not send our cubs out to die, Lyr," said the mystic, and Harry realised she was talking to the warder. "Courage is admirable. Foolishness isn't."

"He should be allowed to avenge his family," said Lyr the warder. "Who among us here will deny him that right."

Remus cleared his throat to speak.

"It is not his right alone," he said. "And there is more than vengeance at stake. Harry understands, don't you, Harry?"

He looked him straight in the eye, and Harry nodded. If there was anyone who wanted revenge more than him, it was Remus. Of everyone here, they were the only ones who understood the measure of Voldemort's evil, the suffering he had caused to the people around him, and the severity of his ambition.

With an understanding nod to Remus, Harry let it go, for now.

"I think we have said enough," said Storm-Crow. "Now is the time to honour our fallen, our brothers in arms who tread the shadowlands. Let us remember our dead by living, by revelling, by fighting. But first, let us howl for those who fell in battle."

One by one, the entire assembly shifted to their wolf forms and raised their noses to the moon. Much to Harry's surprise, it was Remus who started the dirge. He struck a low mournful howl that tugged at Harry's heart. It seemed to tell the story of his parents, and of all those who had died fighting. One by one, the rest of them joined in. Harry didn't think he knew how to howl, but it came naturally. He sang his heart out. Next to him, a snowy white wolf was howling with the same emotion, the same degree of sadness.

And so the moot closed, with a score of wolves howling mournfully at the skies. And as soon as the moot ended, the revel began, and the wolves all became their usual playful selves, vaulting fires and snapping at each others' tails. Harry tried to catch sight of Remus, but he was distracted by the black Jackal headbutting his side and bowling him over.

"Hello cub," said the Jackal-boy, shifting to his human form. "I remember you."

Harry shifted too, because talking was still difficult as a wolf.

"I do too," he said. "We hunted together."

"I am Jake," said the boy. "Half Moon Warrior of the Eastern Striders. You are Harry Potter."

"Yeah," Harry said, wondering why the boy had Luna's habit of stating the obvious. Maybe it was a pack thing. "I'm Harry Potter, Full Moon Cub." He decided he might as well try out the title.

"Luna says you go to school with her," Jake said. "Wizard school."

"Yeah, that's right," Harry said. "You're... uh, Muggle-Born?"

He didn't know if that was offensive, so he regretted asking almost at once. But it didn't matter, because Jake obviously had no idea what he was talking about.

"Can you fight, Full-Moon-Cub?" Jake asked.

"A little," said Harry.

"Maybe tomorrow we can hunt together," Jake said. Then he turned around shifted, landing on all fours once again. He trotted off.

Harry wondered if he was being recruited. It had certainly seemed like an interview. He knew wolves were pack animals, but he hadn't thought of joining a pack just yet. After all, he had only been a werewolf for a couple of months.

He took his wolf form again too, and started searching for Remus once more, only to be bowled over for a second time. This time it was Luna. Harry jumped up as she snapped her teeth at him and ran off, following the white wolf.


	9. Chapter 9: Thirst for Blood

"Wait," Harry barked after the white wolf, but she playfully bounded off into the forest. Harry followed, but soon lost sight of her. It was easy to keep running in this form, though. He didn't get tired or run out of breath as quickly as humans did. Soon enough he found himself in the middle of the forest, with the white wolf nowhere in sight.

"Luna?" he barked. There was no reply. Harry realised that he was uncomfortably far from the revel.

Suddenly he heard a rustling in the undergrowth, and he felt his hackles raising. He growled low at whatever it was that was trying to sneak up on him.

And it jumped out of the bush, and knocked him off his feet. Winded, Harry could only spin his head around to see his attacker.

The white wolf shifted back into Luna and smiled.

"Hello Harry," she said. "You shouldn't let people sneak up on you like that."

She said this all so matter of factly, that Harry was left a little speechless.

"What did you do that for?" he asked when he finally managed to find his voice.

Luna shrugged.

"Your friend talked to me," Harry said. "Jake, he asked if I wanted to go hunting again tomorrow."

"Did you say yes?" Luna asked.

"Not exactly," Harry said. "Luna, what moon are you?"

"A crescent moon," she said.

"I knew it," Harry said, grinning. "So you know a lot about spirits and rites and stuff."

"Yeah, I suppose," Luna said. "Well for my age I think."

"What was Lupin saying about a 'rite of protection'?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Luna said. "You see when you're baptised, your godfather binds a kinfetch spirit to you. It's supposed to protect you until the day of your first change. Then it's supposed to alert the nearest Sept or pack of your change when it hits. After that, it fades away."

"Do you think it could protect me from spells?" Harry asked.

"I guess," Luna shrugged.

"What about really powerful curses, like Avada Kedavra," Harry said slowly.

"It would have to be a really powerful spirit," Luna said. "But probably."

"Do you reckon that's how I survived Voldemort's curse?" Harry said.

"Well yes," Luna said. "Isn't that what Lupin said?"

"But Dumbledore said it was my mother's protection," Harry said.

"Well, Dumbledore is a wizard," Luna shrugged. "He'd want to explain things in terms that make sense to wizards."

"Yeah, like Hermione," Harry said absently.

"Yes she didn't seem very open-minded," Luna said.

"Yeah, she didn't understand at all," Harry said. "Kept thinking I was delusional."

"That's not right," Luna said.

"Tell me about it," Harry said. "You'd expect your friends--"

"Not what I mean," Luna stood up. "Something's not right."

Harry stood up too, trying to figure out what she meant, but he couldn't hear or see anything different. He knew he wasn't as attuned as Luna, since she was a crescent moon, and therefore the most in touch with the spirits of this place.

"Wha--" he started, but Luna silenced him with a quick 'shush' and took careful step forward. Harry held his breath.

Neither of them saw the attack coming.

The werewolf sprung out from the bushes and tackled Luna to the ground. Another jumped out seconds later, but Harry had already shifted to his warform by then, and his teeth clashed with the other wolf's. Harry tasted blood, but didn't stop to wonder if it was his or the other werewolf's. He shoved the wolf off him and wrestled the other one off Luna. She had taken her pure white warform too by now.

"Run," Harry snarled, as he rounded on their two attackers. They would soon see the foolishness in attacking a full-moon-child on a night when his auspice moon was out. He roared angrily, channelling all the rage into an attack, and lunged at the nearer of the two, throwing himself at the werewolf in a flurry of claws and teeth.

Behind him, he could hear Luna howl, and although he had never heard the howl before in his life, he knew it was a cry for succour; it was a howl for help. Then she reared on her hind legs and struck at the werewolf who had attacked Harry.

Harry drew blood. He could feel it dripping from his claws, and taste it in his mouth. But he could also feel a searing pain in his right arm. It only spurred him on. He renewed his attacks, aiming for the werewolf's throat with his teeth.

Luna wasn't faring so well either. Harry heard her howl in pain as her attacker raked a claw across her abdomen, ripping her hide open and spilling blood on the forest floor.

"Luna!" Harry turned around to see her clutch her belly, and in that moment the werewolf landed a solid blow on his already injured arm.

Harry staggered, and the werewolf raised his claw to strike again.

But the blow never came. A mass of red and brown fur appeared as if out of nowhere and dug its teeth into his attacker's side. The werewolf howled in pain and turned on his new assailant, but Jake was there to land to death blow, and the werewolf crumpled as the large black Jackal ripped out its throat and spat it to the ground.

With his attacker taken care of, Harry turned to Luna, who was still holding off her own opponent with one claw, while using the other to clutch her abdomen. Harry snarled and then with a roar born of blind fury, tackled the werewolf to the ground and dug his claws into its chest. It struggled for a while and then went still, twitching only slightly.

"Run," Jake barked at Harry. He looked up and saw the red wolf had already helped Luna to her feet.

"Now," Jake snarled. "There's more coming."

Harry shifted to his wolf form and started running towards the revel. His right arm hung limply by his side, making it impossible to keep up. Jake kept snarling at him to hurry, but Luna was even further behind. They would never make it, not at this pace. A million thoughts passed through Harry's mind at that moment. Why would they attack the Sept? How did they even get in? Who were they?

And then Harry almost ran head first into a large tan werewolf. He almost freaked out, until he recognised her as Jenna. Lupin's grey form came close behind, followed by the hulking werewolf that was the warder, and the rest of the council of elders.

"Get out of here," Jenna snarled at Harry, not because she was angry with him, but because it was much easier to snarl than to talk when you were a seven-foot wolf beast. Harry tried to comply, but the pain in his arm was blinding him. He had been hurt many times in his life. Once he had even lost all the bones in his left arm, and had to regrow them overnight. But it was nothing to this pain.

"Come on, cub," Jake urged, and Harry took a few more steps before collapsing into the ground and clutching his arm in pain.

He could hear the sounds of battle in the distance. The roars, snarls, and clashing of teeth against teeth filled the night air. Harry opened his eyes and realised he had returned to his natural form without noticing it. Had he passed out?

Luna and Jake were kneeling beside him and looking down at his face. They were whispering. Harry mumbled incoherently.

Luna leaned forward and placed a bloody hand on his shoulder. Harry cried out in pain at first, but then it started to fade gradually. As the wound began to heal, Harry managed to sit up. He noticed Luna was whispering something.

"You... you healed me," Harry said incredulously.

"Well, you were hurt," Luna said in a matter of fact tone.

"But that's advanced magic," Harry said. "Even Madam Pomfrey can't heal like that. And you don't have your wand."

"It's not magic," Luna said. Jake helped her to her feet, for although she had healed Harry, she was still wounded. "It's a Crescent Moon gift."

"It's deeper than magic," Jake said. "It's the Mother's Touch. It's the spirits themselves at work. Help me get Luna back to the cottage. Deanna can heal her when they return from the fight."

Harry nodded and started to help.

"Why can't you heal yourself, like you healed me?" Harry asked.

"The Mother's Touch is given unselfishly," Jake said. "No wolf can use it on himself. It doesn't work that way."

"Werewolves can heal normal cuts and bruises really easily," Luna explained. "But wounds inflicted by other werewolves, or by silver, they are deadly to us."

"Michael!" Jake called over his shoulder, and the red wolf who had been keeping watch trotted towards them.

Together, they made their way back to Lupin's cottage. Harry was still marvelling at the way his arm had been healed. All that was left was a series of thinly shaped scars along the side of his arm.

"Your first scars," Jake said, setting Luna on the sofa. Michael was already looking through the kitchen cabinets.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Medical cabinet is in the bathroom."

"We wear our scars with pride," Jake said. "They are a sign of glory."

"Who were those guys who attacked us?" Harry asked.

"Tainted dogs," Jake said grimly.

"They're what we call motherfuckers," Michael said, returning from the bathroom with his arms filled with bandages. It was the first time Harry had heard him speak, and he had expected the shy quiet boy to have a more fitting voice. But Michael's voice was mischievous, with a hint of humourous sarcasm that reminded him of Jenna.

"Well that's helpful," Harry frowned.

"They are werewolves who have fallen to the Wyrm," Luna said. "I could sense their taint in the forest."

"What were they doing here?" Harry asked.

"Probably wanted to take the Caern, you know, the sacred place," Michael suggested, but Jake shook his head.

"I doubt it," he said. "There weren't enough of them to suggest a serious attack. It was just one pack, and if the four of us took down two of their members... I reckon they were just scouts, and didn't expect to run into the two of you so far out."

"Well, there is a third option," Luna said in between strained breaths. "What if they were after Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Me?" he exclaimed.

"Well, yes," Luna said. "Are you going to put those bandages on or not?"

Michael stopped staring blankly at Harry and quickly started bandaging Luna up. Harry got a glimpse at her wound as Michael lifted the shirt and immediately wished he hadn't. It almost made him feel faint. The cut was so deep that Harry was sure he could see her intestines. He suddenly realised that Luna was glutching her gut to keep them from falling out. No human would have been able to survive a wound like that.

He looked away.

_Wuss. Are you a full-moon-child or what?_

"That's a point," Jake was saying. "Remus said that this Mouldy-shorts had a werewolf on his side."

"Voldemort," Harry corrected him.

"Yeah, whoever," Jake said. "What if he's managed to convince some more werewolves to join his side? It's not like it would take much, just promise them the chance to pillage and rape and murder."

"I don't know," Michael said, almost finished with the bandages now. Harry was finally able to look at Luna without fainting. "It would take a lot to make a werewolf trust a mage."

"Not if they're working for the same master," Luna said. "Or if they're getting something out of the deal... like the Caern, or a group of Gaians to slaughter."

Harry stood up and stomped away angrily. He thought he was safe here. He thought that at least in this place, he wasn't endangering his friends just by being there. Now they were telling him he wasn't after all.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, turning to stare at the angry full-moon-child.

"Nothing," Harry said. "It's just that wherever I go, I seem to bring chaos and pain to those around me."

As soon as he said that, Harry knew it sounded pathetic. But he couldn't help feeling that it was true.

"We're werewolves, Harry," Michael said. "We have chaos and pain for breakfast."

"Yeah," Luna added. "Do you think this is the first time I've been mauled by a furry beast with overlarge claws?"

"It sort of comes with the job description," Michael said.

"They are right."

Harry turned around sharply to see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway. His hands were bloody and his shirt was torn, but he looked unharmed. He walked over to the kitchen sink to wash the blood off his hands.

"Remus," Harry said. "Did you get them all?"

"Yes," Remus said. "There weren't many of them. They tried to run, but three of us tracked them down before they got too far."

"Is anyone else hurt?" Harry asked.

"Deanna is patching up the warder," Remus said. "But it's nothing serious. She'll be here as soon as she's done. What about you?"

"I'm fine," Harry said. "But Luna needs help."

"Oh, I'll be fine," Luna said. "I just need to rest a little."

"You just got your guts handed to you," Harry said.

"It wasn't that bad," Luna said. "That has happened though. My uncle had his entrails ripped out and then had to collect them before he bled to death. He lived through it though."

Harry couldn't help wonder what Hermione would think of that story. She already thought Luna was half mad with all her talk of bane spirits and the lucky bunny's foot. This one would definitely seal the deal.

"That's not very surprising," Remus was saying. "There's a not much that can kill a werewolf."

"How many were they, Remus-rhya?" Jake asked.

"Five, including the two you killed," Remus said.

He filled the kettle with water and edged towards Harry as he put it on the boil.

"So, how was your first battle, cub?" Remus asked.

Harry didn't really know what to say. It had been terrifying, nauseating, and extremely painful. He had killed a man, a werewolf, for the first time in his life, and he didn't feel any guilt. It frightened him that he could just kill someone and know it was right, and feel no remorse. But at the same time, it had felt glorious and empowering, and one part of him couldn't wait to do it again.

He smiled.

"Exhilirating," he said.

_Nod to EvilDime. Sorry, had to include this one._


	10. Chapter 10: Kin

Harry returned to school the next day, after finally getting to meet Sirius for breakfast. He hadn't wanted to go back so soon, but he didn't have a choice. Remus didn't want him missing any more classes, and things were suspicious enough already. He was sure he would be greeted with a plethora of questions upon his arrival, but much to his surprise, Ron and Hermione didn't question his absence. They asked if everything was right with Sirius, and then let the matter drop.

Harry was spending less and less time with them as the term dragged on. He was constantly looking for an excuse to slip away and meet Luna, so much in fact, that Ron was starting to grin that annoying knowing grin whenever Harry said he was going for a walk.

"You like her," he said once. "You like loopy Looney."

Harry had refused to dignify that with an answer, but he thought it better for Ron to think that's what it was than suspect the truth. It was bad enough without people going on a witch-hunt.

As wolves, they explored the parts of the forbidden forest they had never dared venture into before. She even showed him the place where Thestrals grazed, but didn't let him get close enough to disturb them. The Umbral side of the forest was even more fascinating. Everything was so much more alive, and there were whirlpools of colour everywhere, exploding and morphing chaotically. Luna said that it was because of the high magical disturbance. They didn't stay long, however. The amount of magic in the air made it too unstable to explore.

It was after one of those expeditions in the forest that Harry returned to his dormitory to find some unexpected visitors. It was quite late, and he had expected Ron to be asleep as usual. He was in for a surprise, however. Ron was sitting on his bed, staring at the floor miserably and looking like he really didn't want to be there. Hermione was sitting on Harry's bed, looking uncomfortable, but determined. Two more people were in the room, one was Dumbledore, staring serenely at the door as it opened, and the other McGonogall, her arms folded, and looking as strict as ever.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence, before Hermione spoke.

"Harry, this is an intervention," she said.

Harry laughed bitterly.

"An intervention?" he said. "I'm not on drugs. Do they even have those in the wizarding world? What's wrong with you... Ron?"

He looked at his best friend of four years, but Ron wouldn't even look him in the eye.

"Harry, your friends are worried about you," Dumbledore said.

"Oh yeah?" Harry glared at his friends. "So they decided to betray me?"

"This is for your own good, Potter," said McGonnogall.

"Harry, we just want to talk to you," Dumbledore said. "We know you've been through a lot. We don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do."

"Yeah right," Harry felt his voice rising now. "Like you believe anything I say. So it was all a lie then, was it Ron? Being chummy and pretending you understood everything, only to go around and stab me in the back!"

"Stop talking to him like that," Hermione said. "He didn't want this at all. It was my idea."

This was the first time this year that Hermione had stood up to him. Harry felt as if she had slapped him in the face like she had done Malfoy in their third year.

"I figured as much," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, but Harry turned away. He was too angry to feel sorry for hurting her.

"Harry, I think you're making a big deal out of this," Dumbledore said. "Your friends have your best interests at heart. I think they have proven their friendship to you today, by realising you need help."

"I don't need help," Harry snarled. All four of them, even Dumbledore, looked a little taken aback as his rage surged.

"Harry, it's only a potion..." Hermione started.

"I'm not having this conversation," Harry turned around and slammed the dormitory door shut. He stomped down the stairs and flung the portrait hole open. Then he walked through the halls of Hogwarts, simmering with rage.

"Potter!"

Harry hadn't even realised he'd reached the dungeons. He was right outside of Snape's office.

"What?" he snapped. But Snape didn't seem at all intimidated.

"In my office," he said. "Now!"

Harry didn't know why he complied. Maybe he thought he was in enough trouble already, having just walked out on the headmaster. Maybe there was something commanding enough in Snape's voice that made him do as he was told. Wolves tended to follow the Alpha.

"Potter, you're a fool," Snape said. "Sit down."

"So you just asked me in here to insult me?" Harry asked. "Just tell me what I did and give me dentention. Then let me go."

"Let's see," Snape said. "What you did... Well, you shot your mouth off in front of non-kin wizards. You've barely been controlling your rage during the full moon phases, and I'm well aware that you're treading on dangerous Umbral territory with your crescent moon friend."

Harry's jaw dropped at this. Snape was demonstrating knowledge only kin would know. But surely...

"You're kin..." he stuttered.

"Spot on," Snape sneered. "You'll want to be more careful, Potter."

He placed a potion on the desk.

"But you' can't be kin," Harry said. "You hate me... and you told everyone Remus was a werewolf!"

"Probably, and yes I did," Snape said. "But it would have come out eventually. We decided this way he would have an excuse to leave."

"But you gave him a potion," Harry said.

"Stop being clueless, Potter," Snape said. "No potion can cure lycanthropy, because it's not a disease."

Harry let it all sink in.

"Now, you've made a right little scene there in Griffindor tower," Snape continued. "We'll have to fix that. You'll tell Dumbledore you're sorry. You'll drink your potion like a good boy."

"I'm not drinking any potions," Harry said stubbornly.

"Pay attention, cub," Snape said sternly. "The potion does nothing. At most, it soothes your nerves and stops you being a walking rage bomb."

Harry stared down at his feet thoughtfully.

"Why didn't Remus tell me?" Harry said.

"Why indeed," said Snape. "Would it had made a difference to you, Potter?"

"Probably not," Harry admitted. "You hate me anyway. It's not like you'd help me."

"You are a cub. I am kin," Snape said. "Of course I will help you."

It suddenly dawned on Harry why Snape had gone out of his way to save Harry's life so many times.

"Like my parents," he said quietly.

Snape snorted.

"Your mother, maybe," Snape said. "Your father wasn't kin. He had no idea what was going on until you were born and she started talking about baptising you."

Harry gaped. He was a little annoyed that Snape knew so much about his history, when nobody else had found it fit to tell him. Then he realised that he'd never really asked. He'd always just assumed.

"And you're to stay out of the Umbral forest," Snape said. "You have no idea what dangers lurk there."

"I think I know more than you think, thanks," Harry snorted.

"Do you?" Snape stood up. "You think because you've seen a few bane spirits and a tainted werewolf, that you've seen it all? You haven't seen anything until a Nexus Crawler has ensnared you, or you've fallen into a drattosi's lair, and watch it eat your friends bit by bit, until the last thing you feel before you die is it's putrid hot breath as it sinks you into its mouth. Or until you've met the possessed, who grow saws for arms and spew poison that can kill you in minutes--"

"Possessed?" Harry asked incredulously.

"So Remus didn't think it fitting to tell you about 'fomori'?" Snape asked. "Well you won't be laughing then, because let me tell you, it doesn't just happen to men, it can happen to werewolves too. And if it finds your weakness, it can offer you whatever your dream is. And then it'll slowly strip you of your sanity, of your autonomy, of your life, until you'll nothing more than a shell that houses it."

Harry's eyes widened suddenly.

"But no, Remus would only have taught you how to kill efficiently," Snape said. "You're a full moon child, after all. You shouldn't have to know more than that. Drink your potion, Potter, unless you want to end up like your godfather."

"What do you mean?" Harry's eyes snapped back up towards Snape.

"Don't you remember, that night in the shrieking shack?" Snape said. He was obviously enjoying taunting Harry, even though he as kin was sworn to protect the cubs, it didn't mean he had to like them. "He raged, and Pettigrew escaped. If he hadn't lost himself to the beast, Pettigrew would be locked up somewhere, and Sirius would be a free man..."

"No, Remus wouldn't..." Harry said. But then he had seen it with his own eyes. Remus had almost attacked him. He hadn't been himself.

"He came into the nation too late," Snape said. "He never learned to control his rage fully. That's why he'll never hold rank. He's a ronin really, and everyone knows it."

Harry slowly picked up the potion and drank it.

"Good," Snape said. "It can happen to the best of werewolves, Potter. Be careful. And Potter..."

Harry put the goblet down and looked up at Snape.

"Yes?"

"Get the hell out of my office."


	11. Chapter 11: Visions

And it all blew over.

Harry drank his potion and Snape convinced Dumbledore that everything would fine. Ron and Hermione were now too afraid to even look at him, but he was sure they were whispering about him behind his back, huddled up together in the comfortable armchairs by the fire. Harry made it a point to stay out of their way as much as possible. He was back to stalking Luna, mostly because she was the only person who would talk to him without flinching. But even she had to go to classes

.

One night, after an especially draining Quidditch training session, Harry went to bed a lot later than usual, and even then he tossed and turned, and couldn't get to sleep despite the fact that he was exhausted. And that night, he had a very unsettling dream.

_He was flying through the Umbral forest on his broomstick. Below him, a giant crablike creature was wailing and screaming, trying to swat at him with its claws and make him fall into its depths. Dementors were after him. They were flying around him, offering him anything he wanted. They offered him power, they offered him an army of loyal friends, the offered him... immortality._

Harry woke up with a start.

"Luna..."

"Harry? Are you ok, mate?"

Harry ripped the curtains of his four-poster-bed open and looked up into the face of one of his roommates, Seamus.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's gone 11," Seamus said. "You missed charms. Are you ill?"

"I'm fine," Harry stood up and pulled his robes on as fast as he could. "I need to find Luna."

"Who?" Seamus asked.

"The fourth years, what class do they have now?" Harry asked.

"No idea," Seamus shrugged. "Check the schedule, it's been posted in the great hall."

Harry rushed out of the dormitory without thanking him. Ten minutes later, he was tearing down the path to the greenhouses, where the fourth year ravenclaws were having a herbology lesson. He burst into the room, much to the chagrin of Professor Sprout, and paused to catch his breath.

"Well?" Professor Sprout gave him an annoyed look.

"I need Luna," Harry said. "Uh, headmaster's office. Family emergency."

"Alrighty then," Professor Sprout seemed less annoyed now that he'd explained himself. "Off you go."

"Harry, you can't pull me out of Herbology every time you have a bad dream," Luna said as they walked up the path towards the castle.

Harry chuckled.

"It's not that," he said, once they were well out of earshot of the classroom. "Luna, what do you know about Fomori?"

Luna shrugged.

"Not much," she said. "They're bane possessed humans. Some willingly, some don't even know they're possessed. That's all I know really. I've never met one."

"I think I have," Harry said. "I think Voldemort is a Fomor."

Luna stopped walking. Harry tried to imagine her reaction. He suddenly found himself imagining Ron and Hermione's reaction. They would react like they always reacted to his crazy theories. He stopped pondering, because thinking of Ron and Hermione was still too painful.

But Luna's reaction surprised him.

"That's an interesting theory," she said. "I wonder why no one has ever thought of it before."

"Because nobody who's ever met Voldemort knows about banes," Harry said. "At least not enough to suspect. But last June, in the graveyard, Voldemort said he had gone farther than anyone to achieve immortality. He has Wyrm-buddies. Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf. What if Tom Riddle wanted power so badly, he was willing to let a powerful bane possess him to get it."

Luna nodded.

"That's why he couldn't die," she said. "If you kill a fomor, the bane will just go on and find a new host."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Like Quirrel in my first year. And last year, he used a wizard ritual to create a host for himself. Well he didn't, Wormtail did."

"It's very possible," Luna said. Harry could have hugged her. He had expected it to be a lot more difficult to convince anyone of this. Maybe it wasn't such a crazy theory after all.

Then he remembered he was talking to Luna, the minister in charge of crazy theories.

"So how do you kill a fomor?" Harry asked excitedly.

"It's not enough to kill its host," Luna said. "You'll have to kill the bane spirit too."

Luna started walking again, and Harry followed. She didn't tell him not to have any crazy ideas, and that Voldemort was dangerous, and that a cub couldn't possibly defeat a bane and its host and its army of loyal minions on his own. She just walked.

"Oh no," Harry said. "Your class is coming out, and they're coming this way."

"So?" Luna said, missing the point.

"So, Professor Sprout will know you weren't called out to go Dumbledore's office," Harry said. "We'll be in trouble."

"We will?" Luna asked.

"You've obviously never been in trouble before," Harry grinned. "I'm an expert on breaking rules. Come on, let's go this way."

They broke off the path and started towards the quidditch pitch.

"Oh yes, brilliant scheme," Luna said. Harry wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic. It was always hard to tell with Luna.

"Did you know Snape was kin?" Harry asked.

"Is he?" Luna asked, sounding only mildly interested.

"You're not at all surprised?" Harry asked. "I mean this is Snape. He's too nasty to be kin."

"Well there's no code of conduct for kin," Luna shrugged. "It's not like they can be disowned for being mean to the cubs,"

"You think they might be jealous of the, what do you call them, true born ones, like us?"

"Because they don't get to have claws and fangs and die a glorious and painful death?" Luna asked. "Probably."

Harry almost laughed. But he wasn't sure if she was being funny or serious, so he just smiled instead.

"Oh, we're not supposed to be here," Luna said suddenly. They had reached the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Who cares," Harry said, running ahead into the forest.

"I think a lot of people do," Luna said. "Dumbledore probably."

"That was rhetorical question," he said loudly. "Do you know what a Nexus Crawler is?"

Luna followed him into the forest, running a little to catch up.

"That one wasn't rhetorical," he said. "You're supposed to answer."

"I've heard of them," Luna said. "And no, I don't know how to kill one."

Harry laughed and shifted to his wolf form before running off. Luna joined him seconds later, and together they ran off into the forest, Snape's words of warning completely forgotten.

"We probably shouldn't go that way?" he barked suddenly. "There's a giant spider colony in there."

"You mean Ananasi? Spider-shifters?" she asked.

"They're shifters?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know there was a colony in Britain," Luna said. "There's supposed to be a lot of them in the jungles of Africa and Australia."

"No way," Harry barked. "I've never seen them shift."

"They probably don't do it in front of wizards," Luna said. "Oh, and did I mention they don't like us much?"

Harry thought she might have mentioned that just a few seconds sooner. At least before the giant spider had started towards them.

"We should probably run," Harry said.

"I have a better idea," Luna said. And she blinked out of existence. Harry followed her moments later, and they both found themselves in the familiarly chaotic Umbral forest.

"Do you think they can follow us?" he asked.

"No idea," Luna said. "Oh we've never been here before."

Luna seemed to have forgotten about the possible threat that might be spider. At any rate, it didn't show up and devour them. So Harry took a moment to look around too.

"Look, a Glade's Child," she said, trotting towards the spirit of a large ash tree. Harry had no idea what she was talking about. All he saw was the tree. But as he looked closer, he could just make out the child in the tree. At least it would would have looked like a child if it wasn't for the leafy texture of it's skin and the moss and twigs that made it's hair. It's eyes were a vivid poison green and shone mischievously as it looked down at the two wolves at the root of the tree.

And then it pointed across the Glade, towards a small pool where another small child sat. This one was dark and thin, and its eyes were shining a bright yellow.

"Is that another one?" Harry asked quietly.

"No," Luna said. "That is a darkling. Approach carefully."

Harry was asking why they were approaching at all if they were supposed to be being careful. The closer he got, the less sure he was about approaching. Something about the child filled the air around it with sorrow and despair, and joy and contentment all at once. Harry suddenly didn't know if he would laugh, cry, or run for the surge of emotion that overtook him.

And then Luna opened her mouth and spoke to the darkling.

At least that's what Harry thought was happening, because he didn't understand a word. She wasn't speaking in the language of wolves or men. She was speaking the language of spirits.

The child nodded and reached out both hands to touch each of the wolves' head. And suddenly Harry understood.

_He was standing at a stone altar, next to several hooded men. On the altar lay a pile of pelts that looked like they might be wolf skins. A large man with strangely feral features and four arms stood at the altar. Harry looked up at his face, and recognised it at once._

The darkling let go and the two wolves were standing by the pool once more. It stared at them solemnly, as if to say goodbye, and then disappeared into the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Harry breathed.

"A vision," Luna said. "It's strange, spirits don't usually give anything for free. This one must be special."

"You saw what I saw?" Harry asked.

"I suppose," Luna said. "Who was the man at the altar?"

"It looked like Voldemort," Harry said. "What were they doing?"

"It looked like a ritual," Luna said.

"Then it can't be good," Harry said. "We have to stop it. If the darkling showed it to us, then it's our job."

"I've seen it before," Luna said. "The stone altar..."

She walked over to the tree where they had first found the Glade Child, and called something. Harry followed her.

"Where is it?" he asked.

A raven spirit flew out of the tree and landed near their feet. On any normal day, Harry would have marvelled at Luna's affinity with the spirits. Today there was a lot more on his mind.

"Do you think you can find it?" Harry pressed.

Luna kept talking to the spirit for a while longer. Finally, she stopped and it flew off into the Umbral skies.

"I don't know," Luna said. "I'm not sure. We should probably head back."

"No," Harry said. "We have to find the ritual."

"I know," Luna said. "But I'm not going anywhere without my pack."

"But it showed the vision to us," Harry insisted. "If I know anything about spirits..." he realised that arguing with a crescent moon child about spirits was a little silly, but he pressed on anyway. "It was meant for us."

"Us includes my pack," Luna said.

"But there's no time!" Harry said.

"Don't make me pull rank on you, cub."

Harry was so surprised, he stopped arguing. He'd never seen Luna act bossy or insist or anything like this. She started towards the castle, and he followed. He didn't mention running off on their own again.

"How are we supposed to contact them?" he asked.

"I already did," Luna said.


	12. Chapter 12: Silver

Harry kept trying to ask when and how Michael and Jake would get there, but Luna didn't seem to want to answer any more questions. Harry was really getting annoyed by her crescent moon mystique and impossible patience. She didn't seem at all bothered by what they had just seen. She sat down for dinner normally, as if nothing had happened. Harry couldn't eat a thing. He went up to his common room and waited. It was only after everyone else had gone to their rooms that a light knock came from the portrait hole. Harry smiled with relief at the sight of Luna in the doorway.

"Let's go," she said. Harry didn't need telling twice. He followed her out of the portrait hole and she led the way towards the forest. Once they reached the edge of the forest, they dropped on all fours and shifted to their wolf forms. They had to run for quite some time before they found the two wolves.

Jake stopped and sniffed as they got closer.

"Who followed you," he asked.

Michael instantly turned around and Harry raised his wand. There was a rustle in the bushes, and a large spider jumped out and scuttled away.

"Quit making everyone paranoid, Jake," Michael said.

"Let's just go," Harry said.

"Just, one small detail," Michael interrupted. "Where are we going?"

"Nightwhisp," Luna said.

None of the others questioned her answer, and Harry didn't feel the need to either. He just wanted to get there.

"And how are we getting there?" Michael asked.

Harry realised Michael was one of those people who were really shy and quiet when they didn't know you, but never shut up once you were good enough friends.

"Fly, I suppose," Luna said. "Should be the fastest way"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'll get brooms, you can ride behind Luna, and Jake can ride behind me..."

"No way," Michael said. "No frickin way!"

"I didn't mean brooms," Luna said.

Harry turned to look at what she was staring at, and saw the Thestrals. It was his turn to shake his head.

"No way," he echoed.

"No more arguments," Jake said in a final tone. "We'll be spirit riders."

The way he said it made Harry feel that there was no greater honour than to be allowed to ride these spirit horses.

"Luna, can you convince them of our need?" Jake asked.

Luna nodded and stepped closer to the Thestrals. She held out her hand and they gathered around her. When she spoke, she did so in a language that neither Harry nor her packmates could understand, and could ever hope to understand. They weren't Crescent Moon children. It was not theirs to know.

"They will take us," Luna said. "We must ride, now."

And with that, she mounted the nearest of the black leathery horses. Jake quickly chose the biggest of them and Michael hesitated shortly before picking one himself. Finally, Harry walked up to the last Thestral and climbed on. It wasn't an easy feat, but he managed to hold on tight before Luna commanded the horses to fly.

And they took off. It was so fast that Harry was unable to catch his breath. His eyes watered as the biting cold wind hit his face. He looked around to see the others. Jake and Michael had never flown before, and even Luna wasn't quite as good a flyer as Harry was. He found himself taking the lead soon enough, encouraging the others not to lose heart, and shouting instructions to them over the sound of the wind, whistling in his ears.

It was a long flight, and it seemed to take forever. But then the Thestrals dipped, and started losing altitude, before landing at the edge of a forest, not unlike the one that housed Wisdom Well. There was something strangely familiar about the place, but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Never again," Michael caught his breath as he hopped off the Thestral. "I'm sorry, but I hate you," he told the spirit horse.

It didn't seem to care, but wandered off, probably looking for something shiny to eat.

The others dismounted too, and Jake laughed and patted Michael on the back.

"Come on Mike, it was brilliant," he said. "I can see why mages like their brooksticks."

"Pfft," Michael scoffed. "You have four paws, use them."

"Shh, we must be close," Harry said. "Can you sense them?"

Luna looked around.

"The place is thick with taint, they must be nearby," she said.

"Alright," Harry said. "They won't know we're coming, but they'll be on their guard. Death Eaters use some pretty nasty spells, so try and dodge them when you can."

"Death Eaters?" Michael asked. "Seriously? That's what they call themselves?"

"So what's the plan?" Jake asked.

"No, really," Michael said. "Death Eaters? That's the best that the evil genius dark wizard--"

"Mike, pay attention," Jake said.

Harry looked at Jake, feeling a little awkward, taking command when he was the Alpha of the pack. But Jake only nodded.

"Lead on, cub," he said.

"Alright, remember, he'll want to kill me himself," Harry said. "So he'll let me get close. You two will wait in the Umbra, as soon as the bane is free, go after it. Luna and I will follow as soon as I can."

Jake and Michael nodded.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Jake asked.

"He won't look so scary once I'm seven feet tall," Harry said. "Plus we have the Umbra. We'll ambush them. They don't know we're coming, so we have the element of surprise."

Harry almost smiled. Finally, he was the hunter, not the prey. He was no longer sitting in his room hoping Voldemort wouldn't find him. He was taking his fate into his own hands.

"Ok, let's go," Luna said, holding out her hands. Jake and Michael took a hand each and she pulled them into the Spirit world. Harry followed. One day, he would have a pack, and they would be able to reach together. It made him feel a little lonely, knowing he was the outsider.

"Ready?" Luna asked. Harry nodded, and she dropped on all fours and shifted to her wolf form, leading the way. Harry followed, and Jake and Michael took the rear. They approached carefully. The Umbra was far from safe with so much taint around.

Once they reached the spirit's world counterpart of the stone altar, Luna stopped.

"I'll need to peek," she said. Harry had no idea what she meant, but Jake and Michael seemed to.

"We'll keep watch," they said.

Harry watched Luna as her eyes slid out of focus. She seemed oblivious to anything that was going on around her.

"What's she doing?" Harry asked.

"Pushing her senses across the gauntlet," Jake explained. "She'll be able to see, and hear, what's going on on the other side."

"Wow," Harry said, wondering why no one ever told him he could do that.

After a bit of a wait, Luna blinked.

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"Three death eaters," Luna said. "They're standing around the altar."

"Is Tom Riddle there?" Harry asked.

"I didn't see him," she said.

"No matter," Harry said. "Are you sure there's no others?"

Luna nodded.

"Ok, be careful," Jake said. "We'll keep watch. If we find you need help, we'll follow."

Harry and Luna gripped their wands and immediately stepped sideways.

Wormtail's head spun around as his right arm reached for his wand. The other two Death Eaters had no time to react before the two kids came out of nowhere and fired stunning spells at them. They both crumpled within seconds.

"You!" Wormtail snarled, turning his wand on Harry.

"Stupify!" he yelled.

"Protego," responded Wormtail with a grin. The spell shattered on the invisible shield. "Afraid to get too close, Potter?"

"Not of you, Pettigrew," Harry said, growing into his warform and advancing on Wormtail.

Wormtail laughed as the werewolf charged at him, and immediately lowered his wand. Harry thought this was a stupid thing to do, until Wormtail raised his newly acquired silver arm and swiped it at the boy before he could reach his teeth around the traitor's throat.

"No," Luna raised her wand as Harry slumped to the ground, bleeding heavily from the mouth.

Wormtail raised his wand at Luna as she started to shift to her warform.

"Avada Ke--"

"STUPIFY!"

Wormtail stopped halfway through uttering the killing curse, and fell forward to the ground.

Harry pulled himself up, and looked into the face of Ron Weasley. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was ruffled, and he was holding Harry's invisibility cloak in one hand, and his wand in the other.

"Ron!" Harry croaked. "Look--"

Ron didn't see the two other death eaters as they approached the scene.

"Sectumsempra!" the tall blond death eater who Harry recognised as Lucius Malfoy yelled. Ron stumbled over with a cry of pain as invisible knives cut through his flesh. The large white werewolf that was Luna roared and threw herself at Malfoy, ripping into him with her teeth. He tried to aim a curse at the charging werewolf, but missed in his panic. Harry, meanwhile, had dragged himself to his feet and raked a claw across the second death eater.

"Protego," yelled the man with the pockmarked face, but Harry's claw ripped right through the shield and shattered it, right before it ripped the death eater's throat open, and he fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

Harry dropped to his knees and shifted to his human form.

"Ron!" he croaked, dragging himself over to his best friend. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

Ron looked terrible. He was bleeding out of at least five different wounds. He was ashen-faced and coughing up blood.

"Followed you," he coughed weakly. "Flew."

Harry held his head as he tried to get up.

"No, Ron, don't move," he said. "Luna will help you."

"Took your dad's cloak," Ron explained in between trying to gasp for breath. "Sorry."

"That's ok, Ron," Harry said, he could feel tears pushing against the back of his eyes. "You can borrow it any time, you know."

"No," Ron said. "Sorry I didn't believe you."

"You're going to be ok, Ron," Harry promised.

"Harry," Luna said quietly.

"You can fix him, right?" Harry's voice cracked a little.

"Harry, your face," Luna said.

Harry noticed for the first time that he was only seeing out of one of his two eyes. The other one was swollen shut. There was a throbbing pain in over half of his face. It was even difficult to speak.

"No," he said. "Heal Ron first. He'll bleed out."

"Silver does lasting damage," Luna said. "I need to heal you now. Ron will be fine."

"No," Ron gasped. "Dark Magic. Can't heal."

"Oh please," Luna said. "Dark Magic my arse. Didn't you just see us rip through dark magic?"

Harry laughed, but stopped quickly because it hurt. Luna placed a hand on his face and he felt the pain subside and his eye open.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry knew that voice. It was a voice that haunted his nightmares. And it belonged to a face that he couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried.

"Voldemort..."


	13. Chapter 13: Sacred Rebirth

Michael blinked and pulled his senses back towards his body in the Umbral forest.

"What did you see?" Jake asked.

"Whoa, that man had a silver hand!" Michael said.

"Are they all right?"

"Yeah, some redheaded kid reminded him it was naptime," Michael grinned as he stood up.

"I hear something," Jake whispered.

Michael stood still, looking around to see if he could catch sight of anything.

"What," he whispered back.

Jake sniffed.

"Wolf," he said.

"Tainted?" Michael asked.

Jake threw him a scornful look.

"How would I know," he said.

"It's coming," Michael whispered.

And he was right. Seconds after the warning, the large warform werewolf came into view. It was mostly black, except for the grey patch of fur on its back. Jake and Michael grew into their respective warforms, Jake large and black and well-muscled, Michael smaller, and red and lithe.

"Enjoying the view?" snarled the strange werewolf.

"I know you," Jake said. "You're Fenrir Greyback!"

"I see my reputation precedes me," said the werewolf.

"Back in the day, you were called Mark Rowe," Jake said darkly.

"Back in the day," said Greyback. "I'm surprised anyone remembers."

Michael and Jake circled around the large werewolf. He backed away to keep them from surrounding him, and kept them both facing him.

"So have you come to face your deaths, little ones?"

"There's two of us, Rowe," said Jake. "It's you who seeks his death tonight."

Greyback laughed.

"Little morsels. I will devour your flesh. Then I will hunt down your loved ones, and I will devour theirs. For my hunger knows no bounds. I have looked into the Eye of the Wyrm, the Eater of Souls, and he has shown me the true meaning of hunger."

"And you will meet him in person soon," said Michael. "We're sending you back to the pit where you belong!"

Greyback laughed even louder at this threat. Michael did not look at all dangerous.

"Is that a promise, little morsel?" he asked.

Jake chose that second to pounce, and he leapt forward with a roar, raking both claws across Greyback's side in quick succession. Michael took his cue and struck low, aiming to cripple the werewolf. But Greyback saw it coming. He jumped back out of their way, missing Jake's claw rake by inches, and leaving Michael snapping at air. But the two boys didn't give him any chance to regain his breath. They pushed forward, working together flawlessly like only packmates could. Jake snapped at his left arm while Michael clawed his right. Greyback immediately weighed out the bigger threat, and swung right to avoid Jake, only to meet Michael's claws. He snarled as the sharp little claws pierced his fur and drew blood, and rounded on his attacker.

Jake didn't stop an instant. He raked two claws across the grey fur on the werewolf's back, just as Greyback retaliated by digging his into Michael's chest. Michael yelped and stepped back, but this wasn't the time to falter. Greyback was stronger, and larger. His motions were perfect, and his reflexes unmatched. His claws were razor sharp, and ripped through the his hide like it was paper. But he was alone, and they were together. They were a pack.

Greyback turned on Jake this time. The larger boy's claws had dug deep, and it was time to teach him a lesson. He roared and raked a claw across Jake's chest. Jake swung out of the way, but wasn't quick enough, and the claws dug deep into his side. He howled in pain. Michael's anger rose at seeing his packmate injured like that, and he lunged at Greyback and latched unto his side, digging his teeth into his flesh and refusing to let go. Greyback snarled and roared, and clawed at the boy with both arms, finally dislodging him with a cry of pain and flinging him to the ground a few metres away. But that gave Jake an opening, and he dug his own teeth into Greyback's left shoulder and ripped off his left arm from the socket.

Greyback crumpled, but before Jake could howl in triumph, the armless werewolf started to laugh. Jake was so surprised at this insane reaction, that he lowered his claw, which was about to strike the final blow.

Greyback laughed even louder.

"Your little friend," he wheezed.

Jake glanced around. Michael was lying a few feet away, covered in blood. He had shifted back to his human form. Jake left Greyback there and knelt by the body of his friend.

"Mike," he whispered, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He's dead," Greyback laughed. "Your poor little friend is dead."

But Jake already knew. His eyes were already filling with the tears he'd been holding back through the battle, for although it was a great shame for a warrior to cry over a few wounds, no one would hold back a tear for a fallen brother.

"Rest peacefully, my merry friend," he said quietly. "I will remember this battle at the rising of the new moon. And I will send this tainted dog to the pit as you promised, brother."

With that promise he stood up and walked over to Greyback. For a second, he looked down at the man's face, and the man looked up and saw his own eyes staring back down at him.

"Who are you?" croaked Greyback, his grin fading. "I know your face."

"And it will be the last thing you ever know," Jake said.

Jake raised his claw again, and struck Greyback's head from its body. Then he turned his eyes to the heavens and howled.

Harry glared at the white ghostly figure of the dark lord, and faced his greatest fear. And he found that it had much less of an effect on him than that night in June, when Voldemort had killed Cedric and used his blood to craft himself a new host. This time he wasn't afraid.

"You are just in time," Voldemort said with his cold high pitched voice. "You and your friend will be the last vessels for my final ritual."

Harry noticed that he was alone, but that didn't make him feel very safe.

Voldemort raised his wand and Harry got ready to pounce. But before he even said anything, the stunned death eaters, including Wormtail, stood up. Harry still hadn't mastered wordless spells. He could have kicked himself for not seeing this coming.

Mostly to buy Luna enough time to heal Ron, he spoke up.

"Wait," he said. "What ritual?"

Voldemort laughed, but it was Luna who spoke.

"Rite of Sacred Rebirth," she said grimly. "But he's insane. There is no proof that it works."

"There is!" Voldemort's eyes were blazing with anger. "Foolish girl! The Skindancers did it. And so will I. It will be my final step."

"The skindancers are only a legend," Luna said firmly.

Harry didn't think he'd ever live to see the day when Luna disbelieved anything, but she was looking at Voldemort as if what he was uttering the most heinous of blasphemies.

"A legend that brought Samuel Haight Luna's curse," Voldemort said, raising his wand. The three death eaters raised their wands too.

"What are you talking about," Harry shouted, tired of being kept in the dark. "Who is Samuel Haight. What is the Rite of Sacred Rebirth?"

Voldemort laughed cruelly.

"Ignorant boy," he spat, pointing his wand at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed suddenly.

A green burst of light emerged from Voldemort's wand. Harry instinctively made to jump out of the way, but he was surrounded now. The other death eaters were firing curses at him, and he was wandless.

"PROTEGO!"

All four curses rebounded off of the shield charm. It was so strong that two of the nearer death eaters were knocked off their feet. They seemed to have forgotten about Ron, or they didn't expect the wounds to be healed. He pulled himself to his feet with the help of the stone altar, his wand ready. He was covered in blood, and there was a large cut over his face, but Luna had cured most of the wounds.

"Kill them!" hissed Voldemort, all pretences forgotten. But Harry was already in his warform, and Luna joined him seconds later.

"Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand just as he turned it on Harry. The other two death eaters were on their feet, firing ineffective spells at the large forms of Luna and Harry as they ripped through them. One spell barely managed to ruffle Luna's fur before both were Death Eaters silenced by their claws. Wormtail whipped out his silver hand and grabbed the white werewolf by the arm. Luna howled in pain as the silver burned through her hide.

"Oppugno!" Ron yelled, and Wormtail promptly let go of Luna as a flock of canaries appeared around him and pecked at his eyes. Luna turned around, the silver causing her rage to peak, and she clawed at him with her good arm as Ron fired every curse he knew at the Death Eater.

Harry turned around, just in time to see Voldemort pick up his wand. With one lunge he was upon him, grappling him to the ground and bearing him down with his weight.

"Wait!" cried Voldemort.

Harry looked down into the red slits that were his eyes eyes, and for the first time felt he was looking at Tom Riddle. But he didn't wait. He took Riddle's snakelike head in his teeth and crushed the skull with his powerful jaw.

Ron watched in horror, but Luna stepped over Wormtail's twitching body as she stumbled towards Harry.

"Umbra," she said. "Now."

Harry turned to look at Ron.

"Will you be ok?" he asked.

Ron nodded mutely.

Harry tried to smile at him, but in his large feral form it probably looked more frightening than reassuring.

Luna looked up at him, and pushed through the gauntlet. Harry took one last look at the fallen body of Tom Riddle, and followed.


	14. Chapter 14: Voldemort

They were greeted in the Umbra by a thick mist and a low mournful howl that echoed through the blinding fog. It gave Harry goosebumps, even though he couldn't understand its meaning. He recognised the howler, however. The deep confident voice of the black jackal. It was the saddest thing Harry had ever heard in his life.

"A dirge for the fallen," Luna breathed. "Michael..."

Harry quietly took her clawed paw in his. Together they walked through the misty Umbra in the direction of the howl. It wasn't long before they stumbled upon the bodies. Jake was kneeling down by Michael's still figure, his eyes raised to the heavens as he howled. Fenrir Greyback's headless one-armed body lay a few feet away. Harry tried not to look at it. He felt Luna's grip on his hand tighten as she joined in the howling. Harry didn't even think of interrupting the rite, even if the bane that was Voldemort was nearby. They had the right to mourn their fallen packmate. He wasn't going to deny them that.

It was his fault.

The old Harry would have dwelt on that. He would have been consumed by the guilt of leading his friends to their deaths. He would have raged and blamed himself, and stormed off to find a way to redeem himself. But he was a werewolf now. Furthermore, he was a full moon child, and he knew his place was to lead his brothers into battle against the Wyrm and its followers. And they would willingly follow, because there was no greater honour than this.

Harry felt a tear drop from his eye and make its way down his cheek just as Jake and Luna finished howling. He wiped it away as Jake turned towards them and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"It's not over yet," he said.

Harry nodded in agreement. Any second now the bane that was Voldemort would reform, and find its way back to eliminate the threat before finding itself another host. He thought of Ron back in the physical world, and hoped he was safe.

"How will we find him?" Harry asked. He couldn't let Voldemort get away once again.

"I will," Luna said. Her voice was soft, yet confident. But Harry couldn't help feel it had changed, and it wasn't just because she was wearing her warform. "This way."

Harry and Jake followed the white werewolf as she led them back through the mist towards the altar. A green fire crackled where Tom Riddle's body had lain in the physical world, surrounded by a thick smog. Harry was sure he could see shapes flicker and move inside the smoke. He tried to step forward for a closer look, but Jake held a hand up to stop him. The shape was becoming more tangible by the second, until it reared and stood on its full height and stepped out of the smoke towards them. Harry gasped. It was at least three metres tall on its hind legs, with three taloned arms on each side of his torso. His claws dripped caustic black ichor on the wet grass, as he approached them. His body was roughly humanoid, although his bald greyish skin was drawn taut over his bulging muscles. His head looked oddly canine, with his muzzle hanging open to expose a row of large dangerous teeth.

Amid the horror and revulsion, Harry got a strange feeling that he seen it somewhere before.

"Psychomachiae," Luna breathed.

Harry had no idea what that meant. He raised his claws. Both Jake and Luna followed. They took a few steps backwards and spread out. Harry could feel his heart beating in his throat. This was it. He was facing the creature that had murdered his parents. He was either going to kill it, or die in the attempt.

Right then, he knew he would remember this fight for the rest of his life.

"Come to me, little warriors," croaked the bane. "I will take you down this time, Harry Potter. This time, you will not escape again."

It raised its arms and roared. Harry felt the cry ring paifully in his ears. But he could hear another roar through the din. Jake's glorious battle-cry summoned his courage back to the surface. Harry felt the presence of the two who had decided to join him in this fight, and took his strength from them.

Without another thought, he charged.

What came later was a loud mess of claws, teeth, and flesh. Harry was nowhere near as strong as Jake, or as light on his feet as Luna, but neither of them had the determination he had. With every claw and tooth he threw at Voldemort, he thought of his mother and father. He thought of Michael, and Cedric.

Jake and Luna flanked him, but Voldemort was focusing on Harry. Every claw from the monster dug deeply and painfully into his flesh. He could feel himself weaken with every stroke. When he looked up at Jake and Luna, they looked exhausted. Jake was already wounded from his battle with Fenrir Greyback, and Luna was bleeding heavily from her flank.

Harry gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let anyone else die for him. With a roar he threw himself at the bane. Every claw was taking all his resolve to raise. Every breath seared painfully in his lungs.

And then the death blow came. One of the bane's arms was already dangling limply from its socket. The other two were holding off Jake and Luna. But it raised its last remaining claw at the charging Harry, and swiped it across his chest.

Harry yelped in pain. He felt his chest rip open in the bane's powerful claw. He felt his breath fail him as he stumbled back and fell over. He tried to snarl, but his lungs weren't responding. As the world grew dark, he heard his heart give its final beat, and a familiar scream ring in his ears. He felt a strange numbness replace the pain, and found himself thinking of Hogwarts for some reason.

The last thing he saw was the taut canine face of the bane called Voldemort, struggling against the determined yet weary forms of Jake and Luna.

And then he saw nothing.

Rage pushed against the back of his throat and he opened his eyes. He could feel nothing. He could see nothing but blurry red shapes, and smell nothing but blood. It reminded him strangely of the night he had fought off the Dementors in Little Winging: the night he'd had his first change.

He sprang to his feet. There was nothing now but Voldemort. He didn't even see Jake gasping on the ground beside him. He didn't see Luna raise her claws to protect herself as the bane turned to dispose of her next.

He charged blindly, and ripped into the bane with all his strength.

And the force of his charge drove his claws right up into its chest and ripped it open up its neck to remove its head. The bane slumped on top of him, soaking him in vile oil-like slime leaving his red fur almost totally black. Then it started to dissolve, leaving Harry bathed in its black ichor.

The world slid back into focus. The pain returned like hot stabbing knives, and Harry clutched his chest and fell to his knees. But Luna was with him within seconds, and she placed her hands on the gaping chest-wound, and it closed up partially. He could breathe again. He found himself returning to his human form without willing it.

Harry wiped the slime out of his eyes and looked up at Luna. Jake had managed to drag himself to his feet, and was kneeling beside him, smiling painfully. They shrank to their human forms too.

"I thought we lost you for a second," he gasped. "I should have known better."

"I was dead," Harry said, staring down at the large scar on his chest where Voldemort had hit him. "For a second, I think I was."

"You were," Luna said. "It's the rage that brought you back."

Harry took a deep breath. He wasn't sure he understood.

"Many arrogant foes have been struck down by warriors they had thought they had already killed," said Jake. "Your anger is what kept you alive."

Jake stood still while Luna healed him, and then offered a hand to Harry to help him up.

"And Voldemort," Harry said slowly. "He won't return?"

Jake shook his head.

"You have destroyed the bane that was Voldemort," Jake said. "And killed its host, Tom Riddle. You have avenged your family, and your friends."

Harry felt his eyes prickle, and when he next spoke, there was a lump in his throat.

"Thank you," he said, taking Jake's hand. "Your pack... for fighting my battle with me."

But Jake just smiled.

"Oh," said Luna suddenly. "We mustn't forget about Ron."

Harry nodded, steadying himself on his feet. Luna offered him a hand as Jake walked back to where Michael had fallen to collect his packmate's body.

"Thanks," Harry said. "I am sorry about Michael. I..."

"We are all united in death, Harry," Luna interrupted. "We would be stupid to deny it. All we can do now is honour our fallen."

Her voice was solemn. Harry took her hand in his, and she ran her fingers over the marks on his chest.

"This is the second time I've escaped death," Harry said. "And the second scar I have to show for it."

Luna smiled at him.

"Nobody's going to believe you killed a Psychomachiae," she said. "You're just a cub."

"It wasn't just me," Harry said. "It was never just me. I am standing here, alive and in one piece, because I had friends who fought with me, and saved my life."

"That's what a pack does," Luna said. Harry placed his free hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She rested a tired head on his scarred chest, and when Jake returned, that is how he found them.

**Epilogue**

"Who steps from the shadow?"

"I_, who am not not what I once was."_

Harry Potter stood at the centre of the large circle, near the bonfire where Storm-Crow was leaning on his staff. Luna and Jake stood at the front of the crowd, ready to welcome their new member into their pack. The entire Sept was assembled. Lupin stood near Storm-Crow, glowing with pride as his godson completed his rite of passage, and joined the Sept as a true warrior of Gaia.

"Who comes in the night, cold and hungry?" chanted Storm-Crow.  
"I_, who do not hunger for prey or warmth, seek wisdom and honour this night,_" answered Harry.

He raised the torch he was holding. His face was painted with blue runes, and the mark of the full moon was drawn across his scarred chest.

"Who comes before us wounded and dying?" continued Storm-Crow.  
"_I who have fought the enemy and yet live,_" Harry replied.  
"Who comes before the fire, nameless?"  
_"I who am without a name, yet seek one." _  
"Who comes in the light of the rising moon?"  
_"I who have fought the bitter battle."_  
"Who comes in the glory of our Mother?"  
_"Your children once, but never again."_

"So be it, Harry Potter, "Bane-Chaser". So let it be sung. Welcome."

And Harry Potter, now known among the nation as Bane-Chaser, shifted to his warfom, raised his muzzle towards the full moon, and howled.


End file.
